Demon's Kind
by dizi
Summary: These are short stories that take place during and after 'Human and the Demon'. They will mainly feature Jenny and Kurt but will have all the XMen involved. Enjoy and please review.
1. Picnic

disclaimer: The X-Men are owned by Marvel and I am just borrowing them to give a better life to Jenny, though it started the other way around.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of "Human and the Demon" and depicts the hazards of dating a mutant and Jenny's typical reaction to those who wouldn't like said dating.

* * *

**Picnic  
**by Dizi

Kurt held out the bag of frozen peas and Jenny gently placed it on her swollen eye as she leaned back against the couch in the rec-room.

"I am truly sorry, liebling." He again tried to apologize, but Jenny just waved a hand at him.

Logan was leaning against the wall laughing quietly.

Walking in with a purposeful stride, Bishop crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I'm not Logan and I'm not laughing. What happened?"

Glancing at him, Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Jenny beat him to it.

Sitting up straight, she held the peas in place with one hand and pointed at Kurt with the other. "It's his fault!"

"I haf apologized, liebchen." he protested.

"But you should have let me hit her." she grumbled back.

Bishop just frowned darkly at them with a steady gaze.

"Ve vere hafing a picnic in ze park near Jenny's house," Kurt gestured to the basket by the wall, "and anozer couple valked by. Ze voman made a comment. Somezing about Jenny being 'hard-up'."

Bishop and Logan looked at Jenny and she defended herself, "I was only going to throw my napkin at her then."

They both looked back to Kurt.

"Zen ze man said somezing about Jenny vould be sick from eating in my presence. I may haf tripped him vith my tail." he admitted.

"It was really funny." Jenny grinned at the memory.

"She did not like ze vay you laughed. She may not have attacked if you had not laughed so hard."

"I couldn't help it." Jenny giggled. "I especially liked the way he spit out the grass."

"She tried to stomp on my tail. Jenny became... upset."

Briefly, Bishop closed his eyes. He had an idea where this was going.

"I like your tail." she looked at it thrashing behind him. "And I could have taken her if you hadn't stopped me."

"Ze man vas getting up and I did not vant a fight to ruin our time togezer."

"Yeah, that's why you tripped the guy, huh?" Jenny asked dryly. "She had no right! They ruined our picnic!"

"You vere wunderbar, an amazon." Kurt changed tactics, not wanting her to get 'upset' again. "But I do not need you to defend me. I am able to ignore ze ignorant."

"So, some people tried to pick a fight and a woman punched you?" Bishop interrupted.

"Not exactly." Kurt said sheepishly. "She started to go after ze woman and--"

"And he grabbed me from behind so she got in a lucky shot! I could have taken her!" Jenny shouted.

"Zis vould not have happened if I had been vearing ze image-inducer." Kurt admonished.

"Fine. Next time we go out in public, wear it." she grumbled. "But I'm stating for the record, _again_, that I don't like it."

"Damn it, Jenny!" Bishop burst out, interrupting them again as Logan again started laughing. "When are you going to learn not to do this? You could get hurt!"

A stubborn look fixed itself on her face. This was an old argument.

"You must both go, now." Kurt ordered. "Ve are going to haf our picnic here."

"We could watch a movie, too." Jenny suggested eager to move on. "I think 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' is coming on."

"Ja, I like ze fencing in it..."

Leaving them alone, Logan gave Bishop a big grin. "If nothin' else they're good fer a laugh."

Bishop didn't answer.

* * *

I thought it good to remind everyone how Jenny feels about anti-mutant sentiments while also showing how used to it Kurt is. I hope you like this little episode from the first weeks of Jenny and Kurt dating. 

Thanks for reading!  
Dizi


	2. Doing the Dishes

disclaimer: Standard Jenny, I own no recognizable trademarked characters. However Jenny is MINE, and I will fight you for her, butI have been known to share if you ask nicely.

pre-note: This story is set at the end of chapter 9 of "Human and the Demon", and was inspired by one of my beta's (both of which are named Sara, and I'm sure you know which you are) and an old soda commercial. You might recognize it but if not I'm not telling.

* * *

**Doing the Dishes  
**by Dizi

"Are you sure you don't mind doing all the dishes and stuff?" Jenny asked softly, whispering in Kurt's ear. "I didn't really mean it, you know. You don't have to do chores to prove you're sorry."

Reaching over, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "But I meant it. You vork too hard, and yesterday you vere hurt from doing too much. Today, anyzing you see zat needs to be done you vill tell me and I vill do it."

"Oh, but-"

"Nein." Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled wickedly into her guileless eyes. "I am very _contrite_, and you can forgive me over and over. Now, you vill tell me vhen somezing needs to be done, ja?"

Jenny smiled slowly as she understood what he was saying. She wouldn't have to do anything - not that she minded - and they would get to have lots of 'make-up' making-out. Life was good. "I think I can do that."

"Gut." With that he got up and started clearing the table.

Leaning back, Jenny relaxed and thought how nice it was to do absolutely nothing, though it felt weird. Of course, she wasn't _supposed _to do anything, but that didn't make it feel any less strange. Kurt was so sweet to want to help her relax. She _had _done too much yesterday and was still feeling it.

Having come straight down, Kurt hadn't gotten dressed. She thought perhaps he should before he really got busy since he was still wearing his boxers and a tight tshirt. Maybe something loose so he could move easily because she could think of _lots _of things that probably needed to be done.

Watching the muscles in his arms and back ripple under the tshirt as he stretched to reach across the table, Jenny's mouth went dry and she licked her lips. Staring at him, she decided he really didn't need to change clothes. He was just _fiiiinnnne _the way he was. Just fine.

Kurt walked towards the sink with a stack of dirty dishes. Halfway there a spoon fell and he squatted down slowly and carefully, keeping the dishes balanced in his hands while his tail wrapped around the spoon and placed it on top of the stack.

"Jenny, do you want some more juice?"

His boxers didn't look quite so loose when he was down on the floor that way. She slowly drew in a breath as she clearly saw the flex of his thighs and buttocks as he stood back up.

"Jenny?" Kitty called. "Earth to Jenny!"

"Yeah?" her eyes never left him. What might possibly happen next?_ Maybe something else would fall!_

"I said do you want more juice?" Kitty repeated again, clearly exasperated.

"Sure," Jenny answered vaguely, her hand waving in the general direction of her glass.

Confused by her behavior, Kitty followed her gaze and saw only Kurt. She didn't get it, but maybe it was the whole 'new couple' thing. Now she was facing that way, she continued watching amused that he was being so earnest about doing dishes.

Coming back to the table, Kurt gathered more dishes, again stretching to reach some of them.

Kitty found her eyes also glued to him. She took Kurt's vacant seat beside Jenny so as to have an unobstructed view.

Both women frowned as several of the men passed in front of them while leaving the kitchen.

Lazily sipping her morning tea, Betsy's eyes wandered the room. Curiously, she wondered why the two younger women were staring at Kurt. Jenny she could understand, but Kitty? She had known Kurt forever and never shown an interest.

Looking around the sink area, Kurt didn't see the dish soap. He opened the cabinet under the sink and knelt down, his tail slowly curling around his feet as he rummaged for the bottle of soap, the boxers again stretching tight and showing hismuscular acrobatic bodyclearly.

Betsy's eyes widened at the sight, and she sat up straighter in the chair.

"My," Kitty murmured appreciatively, expressing Betsy's thoughts. "I never realized Kurt was so..."

"Look, but don't touch if you want to live." Jenny whispered back in a slightly menacing tone.

Standing, Kurt held up the bottle, waving and smiling at Jenny.

All three women waved back.

With a gleam in his eye they didn't see, he went back to washing dishes and the women continued watching him - and studying his physique.

"Mmmmm, I love late mornings. We don't get to sleep in often." Jean gushed to Ororo and Rogue as all three strolled in.

"Yah'll missed the muffins Jenny baked." Rogue laughed. "There's none left. Sure were good, huh Jenny?"

Jenny didn't answer.

Stopping in front of her, Ororo frowned at Jenny. "I understood you were hurt and not allowed to do any housework."

"Uh-huh." Jenny craned her neck to look around Ororo, obviously not listening.

Giggling, Rogue said, "That's why Kurt's washin' the dishes."

Not lifting her eyes from Kurt filling the sink with dishes, Betsy said, "Why don't you sit down? There's some toast and tea left."

"Thank you, I believe I would like some tea." Ororo took a seat across from Kitty, who moved over so she could see better.

Jean looked from Betsy to Kitty to Jenny and back again, not quite sure what was going on. "Why-"

Betsy reached out to the other three women telepathically, "_Would you mind _please _sitting down and being still? We're trying to watch_."

Perplexed, all three turned as one to look at Kurt who was scrubbing a muffin tin.

"_What_?" Jean broadcast to them all. "_He's just washing the pans_."

"Yeah," Kitty breathed, "he sure is."

"_Just watch, dear. You'll see_." Betsy returned in the same manner, obviously amused.

Reaching for the sprayer nozzle, Kurt grabbed it wrong and accidentally sprayed himself with water getting his shirt wet. Muttering under his breath, he replaced the sprayer and grasped the hem of his tshirt raising it over his head and taking it off, the muscles along his pectorals, back, and abs flexing and rippling in the process. Shaking his head slightly to make his hair fall back over his pointed ears, he again reached for the sprayer to rinse the pan.

Six women watched in silence while Kurt scrubbed each dish, the act now intimate and sexy. The firm gentle strokes of his hands on the plates and pans. The way his shoulders moved as he twisted the washrag in the glasses and held up each to the light to make sure they were clean. Then as he rinsed each individual piece of silverware carefully.

The best part though - the absolute best - was when he leaned over and put his whole body into scrubbing down the counters and stove, straining and showing off his entire upper body in a line from the top of his boxers riding low on his hips to the tips of his fingers, rubbing and stroking the dirty surfaces. At one point, he dropped the washcloth and had to crouch down on the floor to pick it up, this time flexing and stretching from top to toe, earning a couple of appreciative sighs.

When he was finished, Kurt sauntered to Jenny and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I am going to shower and dress. Zen you can have me do somezing else, ja?"

"S-s-sure." Jenny said weakly.

Hand on the door ready to push it open, Kurt looked back over his shoulder and winked at them all. Having been a performer, he was fully aware of when he had an audience and knew how to play to one. He had expected Jenny to watch and hadn't been able to resist teasing her, but the interest displayed by the other women was a complete and welcome surprise. Walking slowly down the hall, he wondered how long it would take Jenny to follow him.

"Oh. Mah. Gawd." Rogue exclaimed into the silence.

"How am I going to last?" Jenny whimpered. "Do you think he'll do that all day long?"

"I think we can almost guarantee it." Betsy's lips twitched as she finished the last of her tea.

"Wait." Jenny jumped to her feet, her eyes lit up and a grin spread over her face. "He's going to take a shower. Why am I still in here with you?" With that she ran after him.

"Maybe I can find something for Scott to clean." Jean mused. "He has great shoulders, you know."

"Do ya think maybe I could talk Remy inta washin' mah windows?" Rogue asked hopefully. "In a speedo?"

Betsy sighed. "I know no matter what I say, there's no way I'm getting Warren to do that."

"Pete never would have either," Kitty commiserated. "We could promise all the cigarettes and whiskey in the world and he still would never have done it."

From just out in the hall they could all hear Bobby clearly, "Hey, you two! This is a mansion and we've got two wings full of bedrooms. Pick one!"

Backing his way into the kitchen, Remy cupped one hand around his mouth as he called, "Dat's de way, chere!" Chuckling, he came the rest of the way inside grinning from ear to ear, "What happened? Dey not dis bad at breakfast. Was funny de way Jenny grabbed him at de stairway, t'ough. Dey may not make it all de way up."

"Kurt washed the dishes." Jean sighed blissfully.

"So?" Remy's brow creased in confusion.

Simultaneously, they all let out lustful sighs.

"There's just somethin' completely sexy about a man washin' dishes." Rogue sighed again.

Remy stared at her dreamy expression, then the expressions on the other female faces. "Remy t'ink he wash de dishes tonight. He get dem dishes clean, uh-huh. He can do dat."

* * *

note: It just seemed like something he would do. And if not, who cares, cause its funny! I can just picture word getting around the mansion and the men showing off by cleaning house. Can't ya just see it? If not, I'm very sorry because I really and truly can. 

CaptainTish- Glad you liked it. These little things are my favorite kind of stories to write, only problem is that without the larger ones not everyone would get it.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I don't time is going to change her reaction. It's part of her.  
S- Going to be a little while for the next one, but I'm glad you like them too.  
GothikStrawberry- He would be but it's more that Logan seems to laugh at Jenny alot. It's as though she were put there to entertain him or something. Well, maybe she was a little, but only a litte.  
nanaroxu- See! And you wanted an early peek! (I know it won't be anytime soon, but maybe you'll see this someday.)  
B Oots- Yes, I finished it late and ended up posting at the wrong time. Sorry. But I got this one done long time ago so its posted in the right order.  
zach carpenter- I bet I can make you a Jenny fan!

For those who don't know Jenny first appeared in "The Decision" then she was the focus of "The First Test" and "Test Two". I got good reviews so I kept on with Jenny and she got a much larger role in "Human in a Mutant World". I felt I left alot out of that one so wrote a series of short stories to fill in that time frame in "Jenny and the X-Men". Now I have given Jenny and Kurt the greatest gift I could think of. Each other in "Human and the Demon", and the stories in this one will take place during and after it. Hope that explains it.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chaotic Thoughts

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place during during chapter 13 of "Human and the Demon" while Kurt is sitting at Jenny's bedside.

* * *

**Chaotic Thoughts**  
by Dizi

_... please, liebchen, do not move ..._

I am a mutant. This is a fact that cannot be avoided. Unlike many of my teammates, I cannot hide it. Glasses will hide my yellow eyes as Remy does his and a hat will cover my pointed ears as they do Logan's hair, but what of my blue fur and skin, tail and fangs?

_... dummes endstück! ... mustn't touch her! ..._

My apprearance is a part of me. It defines who I am to most people as soon as they see me. Without superior technology, I cannot walk down the street without people backing away from me, sometimes actually screaming in terror. They look at me and see a demon straight from hell, never realizing I am a devout Catholic. It is rare that even other mutants do not look on me with fear when they first meet me. A normal human has never done so.

_... creator of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen. I believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord. He was concieved by the power of the Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin Mary..._

Until Jenny.

_... mein Jenny ..._

She is amazing. A normal human who has no aversion to my appearance but by my _hiding _it. My sheer wonder in that may be hard for you to fully understand, but we have been seeing each other for some time now and it still fills me with awe. Also amusement, as she does not attempt to disguise her disgust for the image inducer.

_... someone else here... only Bobby..._

For more than a year before we met, I listened to my friends speak about her, how kind she was, how hard she worked, what a benefit she was to the household. If they _did _speak of her utter acceptance of us - mutants, that is - it was not made clear to me.

_... where is Hank? Jenny needs him..._

It was a surprise to say the least. She didn't bat an eye, didn't acknowledge in any way that I am different from anyone else. She shook my three-fingered hand without hesitation, thanked me for helping a stranger move furniture. We as X-men work to make the world a better place and never receive thanks - usually its a scream - what was a thing such as putting together a bed in comaprison? She even kissed my cheek as I left along with everyone else.

_... she made a sound ... has the pain gotten worse?..._

How to describe how that made me feel? To be treated as everyone else is something I had only felt with my comrades in the circust and the X-men, and it was not always constant even then. But this worman was someone who became more upset about her mutant frineds being insulted than her furniture being ruined. She was worried about the feelings of her friends -mutant friends who put their lives in danger daily - from bigoted humans. She was actually angry about it.

_... so beautiful ... how could they have done this to her?... _

It took me so long to take in the way she acted - or didn't act would be a better way to say it, I suppose - that it wasn't until the next day I realized how lovely she was.

_... want to hurt them... make them suffer as she is ... _

She believes herself to be plain no matter how many times I tell or show her otherwise, calling herself a "brown mouse" because of her hair and eyes. How to make her see herself as I do? The lustruous color of her hair, the smile she gives me, the laughter in her eyes; perhaps she is not the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but she _is _beautiful inside and out. Over time she has come to understand that _I _see her as beautiful but she teases that it is a flaw caused by my mutation. I, of course, assure her it is NOT a flaw but truth.

_... hallowed be Thy name. Thy kindom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who tresspass against us..._

The look of wonder on her face when we speak like this always boosts my ego.

_... there! Her eyes are open!..._

Not to mention the way she watches me. I have always been able to feel her eyes on me. At first I would look for fear or apprehension to be in them, but all I have ever seen is fascination and interest, such as a woman can have for a man instead of a freak. I have been with other women, had other relationships, but never have I been accepted and admired like this.

_... she doesn't really see me ... _

Jenny quite simply makes me feel good; free to be myself. It brings out the mischief-maker in me. How can someone who looks as I do not have a mischievous streak? The kind that makes me don claws, ragged clothing, and fake blood at Halloween before hiding and jumping out to scare passersby. Only the adults though, I would never scare the children. Well, only the naughty ones...

_... hope she knows I am here ... _

It made Jenny laugh and relax which is what I have been releasing that side of myself for. Sometimes my mischief turns out well and sometimes it does not. Either way at some point Jenny smiles and laughs, relaxing for a time. Something I do not feel she does enough of, relaxing that is.

_... she is so still ... _

It took time for me to understand how much she needs to feel useful and how much she needs someone to take care of her. She is filled with energy it seems and getting her to stop working is a real trick. The woman never stops. I still must work to make her. She laughs when I say she will put herself in an early grave. No one should work as hard as she does, and I have found I must help to keep her from doing it all. Like most, I have always tended to avoid housework, but I love the way she watches in rapt fascination when I do it. It is probably close to the way I watch her.

_... cannot raise my eyes from her ... _

Because of how she reacts to me, it took me a long time to realize my feelings for her were more. I was afraid it was only gratitude for her acceptance of me. I found her to be fun and interesting, we share many views, when we talk I want to talk to her more, when I have her in my arms I want her to stay there. We dance and I do not want it to end. How deep that made my feelings I did not know.

_... Dear God... the blood..._

Then I found out what had been done to her.

_... she's bleeding again!... _

Actually, it was before I discovered _what _had happened, only that something _had_ been done to her. That was when I knew my feelings were more. To know she had been hurt, without even know how or why, tore into my heart like nothing else has before.

_... the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary pray for us sinners ... _

I did not handle the knowledge well. I made assumptions I shouldn't have, not understanding how she had already learned to deal with her past or how strong her feelings for me had become. Because of this I almost lost her.

_... can't lose her... _

She also has a problem with her appearance but unlike me she is able to hide it. Jenny's is connected to her traumatic history and she has trouble understanding how special is because of it. The scars across her back and shoulders are very painful to look upon.

_... don't look at her back ... _

Not to trivialize it, but they mean nothing to me. It took much effort to convice her of this, but now when we are alone she feels easy enough in my presence to wear clothing that doesn't hide her scars completely. Do not for a second believe I do not understand what a compliment that is.

_... please, Jean, do not talk to me... cannot listen... _

Seeing them makes the physical pain she suffered very obvious though and _that _does bother me. It also reminds me of the emotional pain she suffered and that is where I made my mistake with her. All I could think about was how much she had been hurt. I would have her in my arms and suddenly worry that something I did would frighten her. This was all in my mind, by the way, because she never showed any sign of fear when we touched. It was the opposite in fact, which only made it worse.

_... should have done more ... _

Thank the Lord for Remy. Without his interference I do not know if I would hve understood in time that my pushing her away was doing more to hurt her than treating her normally would have. Perhaps it was the image I was shown by Logan I can never forget, but until then I hadn't been able to understand.

_... should have been faster... _

Jenny may be too good for me as she forgave me before I did myself, and most likely my teammates too.

_... never forgive myself ... _

As we deepened out relationship to a physically intimate one, my feelings for her deepened too. I know I love her, but...

_... I love her so much ... _

Is it true love? The lasting kind? How does one really know? I have been hurt before and I don't know.

_... NEIN!... _

But I want the chance to find out. What I really want is the chance to discuss it with her.

_... don't make me go!... _

But right now I can't.

_... can't leave her!... _

Her past has again come back to haunt her. She is lying in pain, the bleeding stopped now, on a bio-bed.

_... he's here... Hank will help her... _

As I brush her hair back from her face, I am not really thinking clearly. My thoughts are chaotic. Going over our past together again and again. How important she is to me. How I want her to be stong and whole again.

_... make the pain go away ... _

My Jenny again.

_... mein schlecht Jenny... mein liebling ...

* * *

_

German Key:  
liebchen - sweetheart  
dummes endstück - stupid tail  
mein - my (or mine)  
nein - no  
mein schlect Jenny - my poor Jenny  
mein liebling - my darling

* * *

note: If you didn't get this story, try reading it again with the understanding that it is ALL thoughts. If you've read chapter 13, he sat silently beside her not wanting to disturb Jenny. When people spoke to him, he didn't answer. This is that time. Also try reading all the regular script and then all the italics.

CaptainTish- He's a seasoned entertainer and would HAVE to have known the girls were watching so intently.  
S- Hey, don't forget the _wet _tight tshirt! (heart palpitating) oh my! Got a list on my bio, but I didn't explain it. I can transfer it if others think it would be nice tho.  
B Oots- Sorry, I didn't show it but I assume he did. Would have been a sight to see huh?  
Mikita- You're so welcome! Couldn't resist him "putting on a show".  
xmenloganfan- Glad you like it. I would suggest reading the others but I can see you already have!  
Jinxeh- I'm with your friend on that one! But I totally get the thing about intolerant preps. We don't make fun of their starched shirts, do we? I figure Jenny would get a _little _bit possive at that point.  
MeadowLark4491- Really? Since "The First Test"? And you never reviewed? My feelings are so hurt... I'm just kidding, I don't always review either. Hope you like how Jenny has progressed.  
Shorty McGee- Thanks! If you like these you'll probably like the main story. Some of these stories may not be fully understood if you haven't read the others.

The next short is also going to be Kurt-centric and will take place between 15 and 16. Actually I have two short-stories that are in that time frame. So I'll post it in a couple weeks approximately.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Contemplating the Future

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

pre-note: This story talks about the very end of chapter 14 and ch 15 of "Human and the Demon" but actually takes place sometime before ch17. Confused? Well, I'm actually posting this one a _little _bit early but it doesn't interfer with the part of 16 which you haven't read yet. After thinking about it, I felt that a more in-depth look into Kurt's thoughts after he and Jenny have their talk was needed and also after he found out about her 'problem'.

* * *

**Contemplating The Future  
**by Dizi

I remember when I realized I wanted to marry Jenny, remember precisely the way my thoughts went.

I had watched her walk away from me and thought how well she knew me.

I am the kind of person who dwells on things. Not everyone understands that. Many from my past and my friends seem to think after we talk it's done, but it's not for me. I have to think about it, and Jenny understands this. After our discussion, she knew I'd want to take time to think about our words and our relationship.

This is something I had found myself doing many times since we met. Not just since we started seeing each other, but met. At that point in time, I was more aware of her strength than ever before. And more aware of my weakness, my selfishness.

Why did she need to go back to Harry's? I know why, and did when I told her how I felt. She is at home there and, whether she realizes it or not, she is with family. Even if it is only one man, to her he is family. I, who was abandoned as a baby, know what it is to have family who is not blood relations. It is many times a stronger bond, as it is with my adopted family and comrades-in-arms, the X-Men.

Even knowing this I asked her not to go back to someplace so integral to her. Yes, I was scared for her life, but more I wished to keep her close to me. Reasonable as this sounds, it was also selfish. I knew it before I spoke, knew it then, and I know it now.

Yet, in deference to my feelings, she had said she would do it. She would give up this place and this person because she loves me. Those were not her exact words, but I knew.

I am ashamed that I was tempted and almost asked it of her... but I couldn't.

She didn't mean to show me my selfishness, I am sure. She's not the kind to be mean. She didn't say those things to make me feel badly. But she was right to point out she worries about me too.

Being an X-man is dangerous. That is fact. Having lived in the mansion, Jenny is very aware of that. More so than I, it seems.

Just when I believed I knew her so well, I learned more about Jenny. I only wish she had told me sooner how scared for my life she is. Then again, she shouldn't have had to. I know she waits for me to call and tell her I'm home, that I am safe. The relief in her voice has always been there if I had listened. She didn't try to hide it. I simply didn't listen.

Jenny knows being an X-Man is part of me and she would never do what I did. If she were to ask me to change my life to the extent of leaving the team, I couldn't do it, because I wouldn't be the same man. She knows this because she knows me.

I know her just as well. Harry's is a part of her. She goes to her job happily each day rather than as a chore she must do. Yet, _I_ said the words. _I_ said I didn't want her to go back.

Because I am selfish while she is not.

But our talk had brought home to me that it was not that she was going back to Harry's which bothered me. It was not really the place nor that I worried about her - though I do. No, the underlying cause, what truly upset me, was and is her past.

Because it is always there. It never seems to go away. Every problem we have had and most of the pain in her life can be traced directly back to the traumatic events of her past, including the current one.

She has suffered in ways I will _never _be able to fully understand, no matter how open she is with me. She has almost died three times, actually dying once on Hank's operating table. She has been beaten, raped, and tortured, to put it mildly, and was still recovering from a new incident, when we had this talk.

The two weeks before had been hard. Seeing her in pain so much more than I thought I could bear. Jenny was on pain-killers but... the cure was sometimes worse than the problem. The medication stopped the pain but left her out of her right mind. She didn't know when her own actions were hurting her. I thought it had been hard to stop her from working before but it was _nothing _compared to this. I lost count of the times she tore her stitches. Then she would become tired and snuggle against me, but I was afraid to put my arms around her. And the nightmares... she tells me they were not as bad as before because I was with her - often on another bed in the med-lab as I did not want to leave her alone. If this is true, I have no words.

How could I not think of her past when it directly caused all of this?

But she was moving forward. Going back to work was a sign of this. Our conversation had made me realize I needed to do the same. I had to fully accept what was done to her and the effects it has had on her life. Perhaps even be somewhat grateful for that which brought her to me, but able to move beyond it. Only then could we fully go on with our lives into the future.

With that thought I could not help turning my mind towards Lacy, the woman Jenny shared her strength with. Most of the time, Lacy's only thought is that of her unborn son. She is a sweet woman who will be a wonderful mother.

Just by being here she gave us all hope. She didn't have to do anything, just be here. Though I do not believe she herself was the important factor, having a pregnant woman in the mansion reminds us why we fight. It is for our children and the future, and Lacy was a living symbol of that.

The future again... I kept coming back to it.

At that time, I had not stopped recently to consider _my _future specifically, ours. In general perhaps and reviewed our past, mine and Jenny's, but not the future. The only things that entered my mind while I did so, at that moment, were the cliches that everyone has heard hundreds of times before. They are cliches for a reason; they are quite often both true and universal.

All I could see in my future was _Jenny_. That was all I could picture. I suppose I had felt that way for some time and never put my finger on it. But I cannot imagine my future without her, and ... I don't want to, refuse to do so.

Not long before, I had wondered if I really loved Jenny. Right then I knew. I love her to the point of pure selfishness, and she loves me unselfishly.

Was Lacy and her unborn child the catalyst or seeing Jenny suffer? Or our discussion about important parts of ourselves and our lives? I didn't know, possibly all of them, but I want her with all that I am. As macho and male as it might sound, I want her to be _mine_. I want her at my side, in my bed, _in my life_.

To have her be mine in every way possible was suddenly the most urgent feeling I have ever experienced. To watch her grow old, to see her with my child in her arms, to see her wake every morning and go to sleep every night, I could picture so clearly how it could be.

How it _WILL _be, because I know this is right. This is what we have been going towards. A life spent together, joined together.

_I want to marry her!_ The strength of the realization ran through me like the warmth of the sun after a cold rain, natural, comfortable, inevitable.

Had I ever had doubts about us? If so they were gone, replaced by thoughts of our more immediate future.

As much as I would like to be married in the Church, I know Jenny would feel it would taint our union. She respects my beliefs but I cannot ask it of her knowing how she feels. We would have to discuss it. Eventually we _will_.

I know all our friends will be there. I had intended to ask Logan to be my best man; he has since agreed.

Who will Jenny choose to be maid of honor?

Will she ask Hank to walk her down the aisle to me?

Should it be a large wedding or small? To have all of the X-Men, past and present, it would have to be a large one.

I had to find a ring! I don't know anything about jewellry and wondered who to ask.

Jumping to my feet I ran from the room. I had to speak to my friends. I had to have everything perfect when I asked her to be my wife.

Remembering now, I was so happy and enthusiastic. I spoke to everyone in the mansion about it, all our friends. Everyone but Jenny.

Wanting to remind her of how we met, I immediately thought of a barbeque. As it was winter, I didn't expect the idea to be well received. However, I underestimated Scott's enthusiasm for grilling and he volunteered as soon as the idea was voiced, actually before I finished speaking.

Though Jenny has a soft spot for white roses because Remy gave them to her both times she was hurt, she doesn't really have a favorite flower. She is happy for whatever kind I give her whether it is daisies or orchids. So when I asked Ororo what kind might be best for the occasion, she just smiled, saying she would take care of it.

All the ladies offered to go ring shopping with me. Though Betsy suggested waiting until after proposing so Jenny could pick-out what she liked, I dismissed the idea as I wanted a ring on her finger as soon as possible. It helped that Jean said Jenny probably would ask for help too so would get the same input. When they all started talking about a joint shopping expedition, I panicked and ran. I hadn't bargained for that and was pretty sure, even if I was willing to risk my sanity in that manner, Jenny would get suspicious if they all went shopping with me without inviting her.

Remy was my saving grace. How could I turn down the expertise of a master thief? He also knew what Jenny liked because he picked out her furniture and most of the decorations in her home, which I completely approved of. They seem to fit us both, so I knew I could trust his judgement.

He took me several places but I think the last was what he had in mind all along. He said I needed to see a variety to know it was the right one and assured me it would fit her perfectly so would not need to be sized.

All this in two days. I can move quickly after making a decision, especially one I knew was so right. The whole time I was mired in my dreams of our future.

I had spent a lot of time with Lacy by then. She also was very enthusiastic about my plans. Unknowingly, she contributed to my dreams, my visions of our future life.

How would it be to see Jenny waddle along as Lacy does? To know it is my child under her heart? To see our child in her arms? Would our child have her brown eyes or my yellow? Be human or mutant? Blue fur or creamy white skin? Boy or girl? One of each? More? I would like to have a large family.

We had never discussed such things but I know the kind of parents we will be. I know she will be the strong one and I the one to give in to tears. She the one to make them do homework and chores while I support her decisions with "Your mother has said..."

I could _see _it all. I still can... just not in the same way.

To say I wasn't nervous when I proposed to her would be a lie. Though I was confident of her answer, no man is completely calm when they ask woman to marry them. I knew she loves me, but it is a major life change. For the better, but still a major change.

I had rehearsed over and over what I would say, each time differently. I didn't want to just blurt out the words. I wanted them to be special. I wanted her to know I meant forever and for her to see the possibilities as I did. I wanted... I just wanted her to marry me. I still do.

The way she smiled at me when I stood, I thought she had guessed what I was going to say. But then her face went blank and we all knew she was surprised, which is what I wanted. I didn't know exactly what I was saying while she looked at me so intently. Oh, the jist of it, but I didn't have an exact speech just a basic plan and I was too busy watching her.

Her reaction to the ring was everything I had hoped for. We have a physical relationship. We have kissed many times, it's one of our favorite pastimes. But never before had she kissed me like that, with all her heart and soul, as though trying to pour all the love inside her into me through our joined lips. I assumed the tears were because she was overwhelmed by emotion. I was right, but it was the wrong emotion.

I wiped them away sure the kiss had been her answer to me.

Never would I have expected to see the pain in her eyes afterwards. Because I was so shocked by it I almost didn't hear her refuse me, couldn't move when she ran away. I'm not only a thinker but a man of action. I can move quickly and make split-second decisions in the heat of battle as necessary, fighting for what is right requires such abilities. But I couldn't move then.

Somewhere inside I heard the others talking, but I didn't really listen. I knew - _know _- she loves me, so why would asking her to marry me make her cry? Cause a pain worse than any I have seen after a nightmare? What was wrong with my Jenny? What had I said to make her feel that way?

It wasn't until the Professor suggested Logan help make it clear, that he might know what was wrong, that I was able to do what I should have immediately and teleported to her side where I belonged. Whatever it was _I _needed to make it better for her, not someone else, no matter how good a friend to us both.

My God, the way she cried and clung to me was unbelievable. What could I have done, have said, to cause this heartbreak when all I wanted was for us to be married?

It was a relief when Jenny fell asleep, still crying. I had been afraid she would make herself sick with the strength of her sobs. Unable to leave her and exhausted by our combined emotions, I also fell asleep once she stopped shaking in my arms.

It must have been a very sound sleep for me not to wake when she got up. I knew she was smoking when the cold air washed over me as she opened the balcony door. She only smoked in the past when the memories were extremely bad or when she drinks, neither of which had been often, but I knew she did it. I could have waited to talk to her, perhaps should have, but I needed to know, needed to help her.

It was so much worse than I expected. Not because her words ruined my plans or drove me away from her, they didn't. Not because she doesn't love me, it took hardly any effort to have her admit that. It was because of my own actions. I should have talked to her instead of simply making my plans, no matter how sure I was - and am - of her.

If I had asked her differently, spoken to her ahead of time, eased her into the idea of marriage, we would be married by now, or close to it.

I said it before, I'll say it again, and will always _always _know it's true. Her past has directly caused all her problems, both physical and emotional.

What right did they have to so hurt a young girl? To try so hard to destroy her? To leave her so vulnerable? Did I say she was strong before? Did I _know _it before? This brings it to a new level.

They hurt her so badly internally that she cannot have children. She had to have a hysterectomy. She will never have children of her own. I had seen the small scar but did not know it's significance until then.

Now because of the way I proposed - I am so stupid! - she has it in her mind that I must have children of my own, that it's important to me. She is very stubborn in this. I hadn't thought of our future until then, and she had been afraid to. My strong beloved Jenny was and is afraid. They did that to her, and so did I by not talking to her.

All these thoughts came later. I didn't have to think, I knew immediately what to say to her. I felt enraged for her, but it changed nothing. It wasn't children I was looking for but _HER_. Jenny. With me. Together. Always.

She doesn't believe it's enough, that she is enough, but she _will_. I am not giving up. It's going to take time and patience - a lot of patience - but we _will _be married.

I told her the ring and I will be waiting for her, and we are. I keep it with me always. Letting her know I am here and still waiting.

It has been more than a month - I said Jenny is stubborn - and Lacy will have her baby anytime.

I still picture our future. I still see children in it. Jenny will be a good mother. We can adopt, I was adopted and there are many children who need the love we have to share. It will again take time, but it _will _happen.

As soon as she says yes.

Until then I can wait however long it takes.

She is worth it, my Jenny.

* * *

note: Thought this might help clarify Jenny's feelings as well as Kurt's, it did for me anyway.When I did the last story it just seemed natural to continue to here. These events had to do with him just as much if not more than her. In many ways, I can sometimes picture these short-stories clearer than the main one. I have often tried to add these parts to the story but somehow they don't everseem to fit there. Anyway, I hope you liked it. 

Elizabeth Robbins- Ever notice how good and nice people blame themselves when things go wrong? Especially when there is no way they could be at fault, they seem to find a reason to take responsibility.  
Jinxeh- That's not the preps, that's the rich snobs. Don't you have someone who loves you enuf to take the coffee away? Otherwise there has to be a 12-step program somewhere.  
xmenloganfan- Thank you! I'll tell you the reg type came first and I got to the end and thought "He's way too calm" and then came the rest in italics.  
afreddiefan- Sorry, but I go back and forth between fun and heartwrenching. Little sweet with the sour kinda thing I got going there.  
CaptainTish- And now you have all the way to ch17 with Kurt's thoughts! Not sure if I'll do more pov or not. I like it but the right inspiration isn't always there. And ch16 will be posted later this week.  
GothikStrawberry- The dish washing scene was inspired by the old diet Coke commercial where all the women line up to watch a guy doing manual labor while drinking a soda. My beta reminded me of it and I just had to use it. Hey, you know I can see them thinking that way. To never have to wash dishes again and be able to watch the guys at the same time... Wow.  
MeadowLark4491- Thanks. You can join anytime, I don't mind. There isn't a time limit on when you can start reading. And reviewing. Mustn't forget there's no time limit on reviewing either. (BIG grin)

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Work Related Issues

disclaimer: Standard Jenny. I own no recognizable trademarked characters. However Jenny is MINE, and I will fight you for her. I have been known to share if you ask nicely though.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place during chapter 16 of "Human and the Demon" after Jenny has gone back to work. Just a look at the otherside of her life.

* * *

**Work Related Issues  
**by Dizi

_One week after Jenny started back to work at Harry's Bar..._

"Three drafts and a screwdriver." Jenny ordered.

Harry grunted and grabbed some clean glasses. "You think about what I said?"

"You were serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was serious!" He had to stop himself from shouting _too _loud. Why would she think he'd say it if he wasn't serious?

"I'll talk to you about it later." she promised setting the drinks on her tray.

"Don't you think I'll forget, girl!" He called as she walked away, and muttered to himself, "Didn't think I was serious. She think I say things for the fun of it?" he caught the eye of one of the 'new girls'. He couldn't remember her name. Didn't matter they never lasted long. Except Jenny. "What are you looking at? Get to work! I got customers!"

* * *

_Later that night (or the early hours of the next morning)..._

The bar was closed, everyone was gone, the place was clean, the money counted, and Jenny patiently waited for Harry to speak his mind. He avoided her eyes and checked the stock again even though he had already finished restocking.

"Well?" she prompted, absentmindedly wiping the bar with her rag.

"Well what?"

"Have I done something wrong?"

"That's a stupid question. It's not a matter of you doing something wrong. Hell, I'd welcome that. Don't get enough chances to yell at you."

Jenny tapped her nails on the surface, her chin resting in the other hand, thinking. "Then why would you say that?"

"Dammit, woman!" Harry exploded. "You almost died last year and you were kidnapped this year. I don't want to see what happens next year. I ain't having it in my place!"

"I was here two years before that and nothing happened!" she protested, sitting up straight.

"I didn't like you then." he said in an undertone, then continued normally. "And it was a year and a half. Hell, maybe you got one coming and it could happen anytime now. I'm an old man, my heart can't take it."

"You don't have heart problems," she pointed out, "and you can take just about any five men who come in here at once without help."

"Don't argue with me!" He stood firm and crossed his beefy arms over his chest. "I want you to quit."

"Well, I'm not gonna." Standing, Jenny mirrored his stance. "This place is more home than my house or that monstrosity of a mansion. I like it here fine and I'm not quitting, you'll have to fire me."

"I can't fire you, or you'd already be gone!" He loomed over her and shouted in her face.

"If you want me gone, you'll have to fire me!" She shouted back, standing on tiptoe to get as much in his face as she could, not giving an inch.

"You're being stubborn!"

"I learned it from you!"

"Quit!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You coming in tomorrow!"

"No, I'm off!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

_Forty eight hours later..._

"You quitting yet?" Harry called as Jenny and Kurt walked out the door.

Jenny whirled around to face him. "You firing me yet?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

_A week later..._

Kurt sat at the bar waiting for Logan, but he was watching Jenny.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "She's your woman, why don't you make her quit? Don't you want her to work someplace safer than here? Thought you loved her."

"Ja, to both." Kurt gave him a surprised look. "I vould like her to vork someplace safer and I love her very much."

"Then make her quit."

"I cannot." he shook his head. "If I vere to tell her she cannot do somezhing zhen she vould no longer be mine. Besides, she vould not be as happy somevhere else."

"Ah, you ain't no help." Harry grunted.

"You are not zinking clearly." Kurt said seriously. "If she vere ze kind to simply do vhat I say, you vould not be happy vith her."

"Damn right." Harry said proudly. "My Jenny don't take crap off nobody and don't you forget it."

"She loves you, too."

"That's right, and don't you-" Harry blinked at him. "She what?"

"I said she loves you too." Amused, Kurt took in his shocked expression. "It is not simply zis place she vill not leave, it is you."

"You think that's it?" Harry demanded.

"Ja, if you vant her to leave you must fire her, and she may not really go zhen. She could become a full-time patroness."

"She'd do that, wouldn't she? Just to get back at me. She'd be a real bitch of a customer too." He grunted. "Guess there's only one thing to do."

"Is gut, ja? You have answer."

"Yeah, I got an answer." He shook his head and sighed. "God help us."

* * *

_After closing, but before time to go home..._

Harry watched her sorting the money. "You ain't gonna quit, are ya?"

"Nope." Jenny finished separating the bills and started neatening the stacks of cash. "You gonna fire me?"

"Humph. No." Harry grabbed the twenties and started counting them.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Hey, Jenny? You got something kinda official looking in the mail." Lacy said holding out an envelope.

"Huh? Something official?" Jenny took it and looked it over. "Who's 'Granger, Clarkson, and Kimble'?"

"It sounds like lawyers or something." She nudged Jenny jokingly. "Got some old parking tickets or is someone suing you?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't drive, and the only one I know with enough money to sue anyone is Warren and I'm pretty sure he has bigger fish to fry than that one scorched shirt more than a year ago." she snorted. Jenny had it open by then and unfolded the letter inside. "'Dear Miss Green'," she read aloud, "blah, blah, blah, 'this letter is to inform you', blah, blah, blah, 'properties known as Harry's Bar'?" She read silently for a moment, then turned it over looked at the backside and back over to the front again. "Is this some kind of joke? What's he up to?"

"Who?" Lacy asked in confusion. "I didn't quite follow that."

"Harry. If this is a trick to get me to quit, he's way off-track." Jenny said heatedly. "I'm going to see him and set him straight once and for all." She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the house, Lacy staring after her and the letter still clutched in her hand.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"What is this?" Jenny demanded, waving the letter in Harry's face.

"How the hell should I know?" He said irritably.

"It says I'm your beneficiary!" she yelled.

"Well, you know what it is then, doncha?" He said in satisfaction with a smirk.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny!" She obviously wasn't done yelling.

"Hell, no! I don't joke about my place." He shook a finger in her face. "I figure you like it here so much you'll treat it right if something happens to me."

In shock, Jenny sat on a barstool. "You're giving me your place?"

"Well, not right away, but if I'm gone you're stuck here." Harry said calmly. "You say you're not leaving anyway, so it works out."

She stared at him in still in shock.

"You want a drink?" he raised a brow and grinned at her. "On the house, and you know I don't say that often."

"Sure." she said weakly.

"So you gonna marry that man of yours?" he asked innocently.

Jenny took a big drink of the rum and Coke he set in front of her. "He wants me to, but you better hope not. If I do you're gonna have to dress-up. In a tux."

"Like hell I am!"

"Like hell you _are_!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"You working tomorrow?"

"Try to keep me away."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So..." Jenny swirled her drink. "Who's this Racquel who called the other day? She seemed nice."

"Don't you start with me, woman." He said sternly, forcing his smile away.

Jenny grinned.

* * *

note:  
CaptainTish- I'll be honest and say you won't see much on Kurt's adopted family here because I either didn't pay attention or just don't know enough to feel comfortable writing about them. Sorry. The "issue", as you say, is something new for Jenny to deal with. When she was fourteen with everything else she would have pretty much pushed it from her mind, probably denial or some sort. And later she ignored it, but now with Kurt she has to face it and it's taking her some time.  
GothikStrawberry- Thank you! I felt Kurt needed to express himself.  
Shorty McGee- No worries, I'm still at it. Just finished another short story.  
Jinxeh- I can see them taking in troubled teens before they go to the mansion or ones that get to the mansion but need special help. Maybe some that need to see how humans and mutants can live together in a family type environment. But I'm concentrating on the ones that are going to be 'theirs' as opposed to the temporary ones. So if you don't see it, just know that's what happens.  
B Oots- Hey! Missed you! I don't think I'll have a short on the after effects of the proposal besides the Kurt pov. I think it's portrayed well enough in the main story. But don't worry there's more to come! 

Okay unless something changes (and it sometimes does) I don't expect there to be another short story until after chapter 19. But there are two that will need to go out between 19 and 20. One is pov and the other is not, but they both need to be done before 20. Which delays the last chapter I know but has to be that way. Sorry.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	6. Rest in Peace

disclaimer: Danny, Lacy, Jenny, and Zelig are my creations. All others are the property of Marvel and I expect no monetary benefit from the use of their characters in this work intended for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place during the end of chapter 18 to the end of chapter 19 of "Human and the Demon".

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
**by Dizi

That did not go well. Not well at all.

You would think as much time as I've had, I would have been able to come up with a better way to tell her. I didn't even lead into it very well. It's not that I was in denial. I went through that stage long before I met Jenny. Any denial I might have been suffering from was the need to tell her about my condition.

To just say "I'm dying" seems a little blunt. And it was. I hadn't intended it that way. Well, that's a lie, because until yesterday I didn't really think about how to tell her at all. I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt her.

Jenny has told me about her past and the fate of most of her friends throughout her life. They have all died until the X-Men. She said she thought she was cursed or something for a long time, and I can't blame her for that. As we've both lost people we loved, I understand.

So how to tell her she was going to lose another? That I had kept it from her deliberately all this time? It's not an easy thing to do, both the telling and the hiding. Don't judge me unless you've had to do it yourself.

If I could have lived with myself - sorry, bad pun - I wouldn't have told her at all. But I love her too much to do that to her. Like Hank said, she doesn't deserve to be surprised that way.

I didn't expect her to react the way she did though. I knew she'd be hurt and upset, but I really thought she'd get angry at me for not telling her sooner. I would.

Or I think I would since I've never been on the other side.

Maybe if I'd had someone else be here at the time it would have been different. Not Kurt, Jenny was hard and I couldn't have made myself tell them both at the same time. Hank would have beedn willing to be there, but I felt I'd layed enough of a burden on her. I have become close to several of the others but...

It was _my _responsiblitily. I made the decision to let myself into her life knowing I wouldn't be there long. I chose not to tell her, and I also decided the time was right. It was me all the way and I deserve to be the only one to take the blame.

I deserve to feel alone now. Of course, I've been told we all die alone, but this is the first time since I came here I have really felt that way. Jenny wouldn't be happy to know how I'm feeling now and I won't tell her. Because I made this decision too.

I have, and in some ways still am, grieved for myself. I have mourned the time I will not have with my son, all the parts of his life I will miss, that he will never know me. I can't go to the mansion and listen to others talk about those things. Even if they don't sy them out loud, they'll be thinking them and it will show. I just can't.

Zelig has stopped crying. I wonder if he was crying for me or Jenny? I read that babies can sense tension and pain from their mother, and Jenny has been as much his mother as I have since he was born.

Due to my circumstances and my plans for his future, it had to be that way. I can't take care of him the way I would like to. When he was first born I could have but Hank warned me it wouldn't last long. I knew that really from the time I knew I was pregnant.

I prayed for someone to love and take care of my baby when I was gone. Jenny was my answer. Maybe Zelig and I were also hers. I know I am causing her pain but I am also giving her both of our dreams.

My child will become hers.

It's what I want. I started the process as soon as he was born, before to be honest. I'm not being selfish nor selfless. Really, I'm not. Death makes a person practical in many ways.

To put it simply, my soon to be motherless child needs a mother. Jenny was born to be a mother and cannot have a child of her own. So she will.

Maybe having Zelig will push her to accept Kurt's proposal. Then they they will be a real family. I'd like that. My son to have a real family like I almost had.

All my life that's what I wanted. Oh, I was born to parent and suppose you could say I did at one time have a family, but I try not to remember them. I was born looking the way I do and my parents didn't want me. They made it very clear to me all my life, until I ran away at sixteen. So a real family that loved me was what I wanted.

My Danny was determined to give it to me, to let me be like everyone else. It's not really that I want to be like everyone else, because I never have been, but I wanted what they had. In the short time I had with Danny, I like to think I was a good wife. I loved doing things for him and around the house, baking, dusting, all the everyday things. I wanted to be June Cleaver. He wanted me to be me. I think we found a good midpoint.

He was so special, I loved him so much, our time together was a dream.

But I woke up. He wasn't supposed to die. I was the one who was sick. It was supposed to be me. Was he careless that day? Too determined I would get well? That time is a fog in my mind and I don't even remember the details of his death. Just that he was taken from me. He was just gone. On his way home to take me to the doctor. Jenny plays a song which says it very well, isn't it ironic?

I wanted to die. I wouldn't have had to do anything to make it happen; I was already dying. But I would have changed my mind because I know he would want me to live. That's the kind of man he was. And I could have lived. I could have gotten treatment.

If I had been willing to pay the price. What was left of Danny. My baby. Our child. The miracle that is part of us both. He even looks just like my Danny. No one who knows me could ever really believe I would do that. Not even Danny.

Danny. I'll see him soon. He'll understand and know our child was worth it.

The phone is ringing again. Kurt keeps calling. Every time he does Ororo checks on me and I pretend to be asleep. I should be. I have dozed a bit, but real sleep seems to be beyond me right now.

I hope Jenny is alright. When Logan came for her it was like she wasn't really there. Thankfully she doesn't drive or I'd worry she might have an accident too.

She told Kurt right away. I know because he called very soon after Jenny would have arrived. I didn't talk to him, but I heard Ororo tell him I was sleeping that first time.

Maybe I should have told him first. He talked to me, told me about his ideas for his and Jenny's future. That's how he put it, but he included me in it. He talked like we would all be together.

I know it's not just Jenny I have hurt with my silence.

But he would have told her and I couldn't let him. Nor could I tell him and ask him not to tell her, because he couldn't have kept a secret like that from Jenny. If he was the kind of man that could I wouldn't want him to raise my son.

He is so determined, I have no doubt he and Jenny will be married. Okay, I have lots of doubt; Jenny is determined too. But none that they will be together and he will be a father figure for my son. Actually, Kurt is Kurt is already a good father to Zelig.

I'm so tired. I can feel the medicine weighing on me, but I just can't sleep. It's getting late. Zelig is asleep and Ororo watching tv, but still I am awake.

And alone. I know it's my own fault. I could get up and go to the living room, talk to Ororo. I could go to the nursery and hold my baby while I can. But the person I want isn't here.

I need to see Jenny and know she is okay. I need her to yell, scream, or cry at me the way I thought she would. I need to know that _we _are okay before I sleep. What it comes down to is that I need to know she is still my friend, the sister of my heart.

That's what all the reminiscing and self-pity of these past hours has really been about. Waiting for Jenny to come home, so I can get past whatever comes next. I already knew everything else.

The house is so quiet, the only sound the low murmur of the tv. I immediately hear when they arrive.

I can hear voices in the other room, footsteps going to the nursery, more hesitating in the hall outside my room.

Slowly, the door opens and they are both there.

Kurt leans against the doorway, silent. Not joining Jenny as she comes to stand beside me, but watching us both.

I brace myself, ready for the anger I expected earlier, as Jenny crosses her arms and give me a stern look. "You are to do _everything _you are supposed to. You will rest if I have to tie you down, do you hear me? You have to be strong enough to be at my wedding."

We have our arms around each other before I thought to blink, both of us laughing and crying at the same time. Did I really expect her to be angry? I should have known better. There is no one to blame, even if I have blamed myself.

We calm down slowly and she tells me all about their argument, their plans, how much they both want me to be there. In turn, after she finishes, I apologize and again explain my reasons for not telling her sooner, while she apologizes for leaving me alone. We both say we are angry with the other at the same time and laugh.

And all is well. Just that easy.

We have always been able to talk, Jenny and I. Neither of us are really very outgoing, but surviving an experience like ours can make people close. Once she had healed, especially once I moved in with her, we started telling each other everything - with one obvious exception. Now we are talking about everything we can think of, needing to say all we can. We both know my time is short and we tell each other things we already know in case we may have forgotten to say it before. We don't want to take the chance something _won't _be said.

All the while, Kurt watches us. He takes in every gesture, expression, and word, drinking it all in. Though he does not speak himself, I can feel his presence and know he is there for us both. Quietly supporting us emotionally and letting us connect again.

My eyes drift shut over and over, no matter how hard I try to keep them open. I don't want this time to end.

I feel the blanket being pulled up, someone kisses my cheek.

Everyone I care about is settled.

Jenny and Kurt will be married. Together they will raise my son as their own. They will be happy, I know.

It is what I wanted.

It is everything I hoped for.

I feel my body relax further.

Now, I can rest...

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Not sure if it's just that she sees through him or if she's been through so much a hard ass like him just doesn't really scare her anymore. But either way they've kinda gotten that neither would really know what to do in that place without the other. Aren't they fun though?  
GothikStrawberry- Glad you liked it. I had a lot of fun with that one. I actually wrote this before I thought to put him in the chapter after they had rescued Jenny. I wrote this and read over it again knew he had to go there too. Funny how that worked out.  
Shorty McGee- I wouldn't go so far as to say Harry's a softie underneath but he does recognize a good thing, and knows that's what Jenny is for both him and his bar. (Though maybe he is a softie underneath.)  
B Oots- Racquel is one of the bimbos Harry dates. There's always one around somewhere, though we never see them. His true love is his bar so none of them are ever serious but if you notice throughout all the stories Jenny usually asks or mentions someone in relation to him and it's always a different woman.  
CaptainTish- Well, at least he isn't blaming himself for her getting kidnapped anymore. But I think he's finally figured out that his heart doesn't belong only to the bar anymore either. Oh, well. He had to figure it out _sometime_.  
Jinxeh- I know about fighting over the computer. I used to have to fight with four other people for comp time. I liked the piano story, it was fun and insightful. Unfortunately, this one isn't as much fun but it is insightful. 

This one wasn't too fun, I know. I actually never intended to get into Lacy as much as I did. Kinda like Jenny, she grew. So before I let her go I had to let her say her piece. I hope it touches you the way it did me. I cried. I admit it. But it had to be done and here it is.

Next! the next story is "Yes, Dear" and it is fun. Touching too but also lots of fun. It spans from when Kurt proposed to just before the big event.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	7. Yes, Dear

disclaimer: Standard Jenny, I own no recognizable trademarked characters. However Jenny is MINE, and I will fight you for her. I have been known to share if you ask nicely though.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place during "Human and the Demon" from chapter 15 to the end.

* * *

**Yes, Dear  
**by Dizi

Jenny leaned back against Kurt, as they watched the sun come up.

It was a new day. She loved and knew she was loved in return. She was whole and would soon be able to go back to work. Everything was wonderful.

"Ich liebe dich," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and turned to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not going to marry you."

Kurt smiled back. "Ja, Geliebt."

* * *

Carefully, Kurt placed the tray on the table by the bed, sat down on the edge, and tickled Jenny's nose with the flower clutched in his tail.

Opening her eyes, Jenny saw the flower and smiling slowly, sniffed it. "Ororo's not going to be happy with you for picking one of her flowers."

"I vill apologize." He handed her a glass of tomato juice. "I haf brought breakfast."

When they finished eating, he cleared the dishes, not letting her help.

Jenny watched him carrying the tray out while she made the bed. "I'm still not going to marry you."

"Ja, Geliebt." he smiled.

* * *

Harry looked from the back of the room where Jenny sat doing paperwork to the opposite end of the bar where Kurt sat watching her. "He's a goner."

"_If _she ever gives in," Logan grunted.

"She say it yet?" Harry passed him another beer.

After taking a big drink, Logan answered, "Nope."

Harry pulled a bill from his pocket. "Ten, she says it before she leaves."

"You're on. I think it'll be after the good night kiss." Logan slapped his money on the bar.

Kurt went to the jukebox and put in a quarter. The music started playing and he took a protesting Jenny by the hand, pulling her up from her seat to dance.

"Break time. This could be it," Harry said gleefully.

When the song ended, Kurt let Jenny go back to work without incident.

"Nope, not yet," was Logan's smug reply.

Thirty minutes later, Jenny stacked all the papers neatly and took them to the office. Kurt met her on the way out, putting his arm around her waist. With Kurt whispering in her ear the whole way, they walked in that manner to the front door to wait for Logan.

With a smirk, he grabbed the money and tipped his hat to Harry, who cursed at him.

Just before Jenny passed through the door, she said to Kurt. "I'm really not gonna marry you, you know."

His response of "Ja, Geliebt" was drowned out by Harry shouting "Get back here with my money!"

* * *

"Oh! Jenny, look!" Jean pointed to the picture in the magazine. "This would be perfect for your wedding."

Kurt choked on the laugh he tried to hold back.

Jenny glared at him. "How many ways do I have to say it? I am _not _going to marry you!"

The mangled sounds coming from him might have been "Ja, Geliebt."

"Oh, are you still saying that?" Jean asked innocently, winking at Kurt.

* * *

The barbeque in full swing, Jenny was getting out the condiments for the burgers while dancing to Queen's 'Somebody to Love'.

As it came to the last verse, Kurt took her by the hand, twirled her out and back, then just as Freddie Mercury's voice faded he dipped her down low.

Laughing, they shared a quick kiss and Jenny grinned at him. "You know, I am-"

"-not gonna marry him." Logan finished. "Yeah, yeah, we know. Now can ya move over? Me an' Remy want a beer."

Kurt tried to suppress his smile. "Ja, Geliebt."

"Oui, we know dat one too." Remy rolled his eyes, waiting for Logan to hand over his beer.

* * *

Snatching Zelig from Hank's arms, Jenny chided, "I can't believe you shared your Twinkie with him. He's only a month old and shouldn't be eating solid food yet."

Hank blinked at her. "It is imperative a child be properly educated from the earliest age possible. He now knows Twinkies are a necessary dietary supplement. Besides it was just a little bit of creme-filling and he liked it."

"Now I have to explain to Lacy why her son's first food was Twinkie filling." Jenny made a face at him.

Kurt ran a hand over the baby's head, taking in his placid expression, while Zelig tried to grab his nose. "Zere has been no harm."

Looking at him, Jenny saw the obvious love on his face. "I am not going to marry you." she said more to remind herself than to tell him. She didn't hear the note of doubt, but she did add silently, '_Am i_?'

Kurt gently kissed her cheek and took Zelig from her. Walking out of the room, he had a huge grin on his face as he said, "Ja, Geliebt."

* * *

As fast as she could, she exited the taxi and ran to the mansion's door.

"Yore not supposed ta see him before the weddin', Jenny!" Rogue called as she watched her run down the entrance hall. "It's bad luck!"

"That's tomorrow!" she yelled back already climbing the stairs.

She didn't knock as she threw open the bedroom door.

Kurt jumped off the bed with a startled, "Vas?"

"I can't do it! I can't!" Jenny fell into his arms sobbing. "I am not going to marry you."

His arms tightened around her. "Ja, Geliebt."

* * *

Waking, she didn't open her eyes, instead snuggling closer to the warm body next to her.

"Guten morgen, Mrs. Wagner." Kurt whispered.

"Good morning, Mr. Wagner." Jenny whispered back, then grinned at him. "I really did it, didn't I? I went and married you. You're stuck with me now."

Kurt's smile was decidedly smug. "Ja, Geliebt."

Not really the end.

* * *

German Key:  
ja yes  
Geliebt Beloved  
Ich liebe dich I love you  
vas what  
guten morgen good morning

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Lacy needed her own chapter though.  
CaptainTish- I'm glad you liked it. I wrote this one and the Kurt pov's to get back in the Jenny grove when I detoured to write "The Gift" which is on aff. Almost didn't post it but my beta liked it so much I had absolutely no choice.  
B Oots- It's coming! That's the next chapter of "Human and the Demon"!  
Shorty McGee- Um, I'm sorry. She's dead. That's what that very last part was about. Didn't you read chapter 19? I thought you had. 

This was written before I figured out how much time there should be between chapters 19 and 20, so if it seems not to fit it's because I wrote this first. I actually wrote it waaaaaay back in July, I think. And being as I just finished chapter 20 that's a good portion of the story that hadn't been done yet. But I decided not to change it or try to adjust it because I really just kinda like it the way it is. Kinda gives you an idea of how she got wore down, huh? Passive resistance and everyone else sticking their nose in. I think she would have given in sooner if they had left Kurt to do it on his own. Maybe. I mean, he's her blueberry muffin, right? What woman could resist?

The next couple of these will be set _during _the wedding. The first being "The First Dance" and it's really sweet and fun and I really think you'll all like it.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	8. The First Dance

disclaimer: Except Jenny, all characters are the property of Marvel. I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction which is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place during chapter 20 of "Human and the Demon".

* * *

**The First Dance  
**by Dizi

At some unknown signal, Kurt stood and held his hand out to Jenny. "Come, now ve dance."

Letting out a little laugh, she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet, and said, "My favorite part of the day."

His eyes twinkled at her as he teased, "I zhink zhere is a chance I can change your mind about zat. Later."

She was about to tease back when she looked around and stopped abruptly. "Why are we the only ones getting up?"

With a puzzled expression, Kurt explained, "It is ze first dance. Ve dance ze first one togethzer."

"I know we dance the first together, but I didn't know we were the _only _ones." There was a touch of panic in her voice. "I thought other people would be dancing too."

"Zhey vill." He tugged on her hand. "First ve dance alone, zhen everyone else joins in."

"I don't know most of these people, Kurt. I don't want to make a spectacle in front of them." she explained, refusing to budge.

"Ve dance in front of people all ze time," he pointed out reasonably. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the middle of the dance floor.

"It's not the same." she protested. The music started and for once she had no idea what song it was nor did she care. She ducked her head so as not to see the strangers surrounding her, knowing they were watching.

"Just pretend ve are in ze kitchen," he suggested, not really understanding what was wrong.

But she remained stiff in his arms. Eventually, misery evident, Jenny said softly, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Looking at her face intensely, he stopped moving, then smiled. Usually they were alone or with his teammates whom she had known much longer than him. It was rare to see her in crowds except at work where she felt comfortable, so she wasn't often in a situation where she was with strangers. He had forgotten how shy she could be.

"Close your eyes." He waited while she gave him a suspicious look before complying. Kneeling down, he lifted the hem of the long skirt of her wedding dress.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "People are watching."

"How do you know? Your eyes are closed." he said in amusement.

When he lifted her foot, Jenny gasped, reaching blindly for his shoulders to steady herself. "I can hear them whispering."

"It is your imagination." he countered, though he too could hear them and knew there were laughing eyes watching. He just didn't care. Besides, he was about to cause even more whispering. He wanted them _both _to enjoy their first dance as husband and wife.

"Zhese are very pretty shoes," he murmured, wondering how to take them off.

"Jean found them. She has some kind of thing for shoes."

"Ve vill get her giftcards at shoe stores for Christmas." he muttered distractedly, finally finding the clasp under both a bow _and _a tie. Removing the shoe, he tossed it over his shoulder, uncaring where it landed. He grinned as he heard scrambling behind him.

Jenny gripped his shoulders tighter when he set her foot down on the cold floor and picked up the other one. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, geliebt." He made quick work of the second shoe and tossed it in a different direction. "Keep your eyes closed and do not move."

He teleported away and back within seconds, not giving her a chance to protest his leaving her alone and barefoot on a dance floor in front of a room full of people.

The song changed and became louder, drowning out the whispers which had seemed to be echoing in her ears. Once again, she was so nervous she didn't pay attention to what song it was.

"Do you remember ze first time ve danced?" he asked. "Everyone had just left and ve vere just beginning to know one anothzer."

"Me smelling of cleansers and wearing ratty bleach stained clothes." she smiled.

"You vere beautiful. I vill not get out ze cleaning supplies, but do you remember ze feel of ze floor under your barefeet? Ze song playing over and over vhen I held you in my arms for ze first time?"

"Yes," she whispered. Helped by the same song playing now - "Hold my Hand" by Hootie and the Blowfish - Jenny became lost in the memory, making her surroundings fade away.

"Open your eyes," Kurt said softly.

When she did, the only thing she saw, all she was aware of, was Kurt holding his hand out to her the same way he had that night.

"Come, dance vith me. You like to dance. Dance vith me," he repeated, still holding out his hand.

Her heart pounding, just like in the memory, she slowly stepped forward and took it. He pulled her into his arms and they danced slowly, as perfectly and wonderfully as ever, looking into each other's eyes.

As the song came to an end, Jenny remembered where they were and started to pull away.

"Nein, " Kurt whispered in her ear as the song started again. "It does not end."

He pulled her closer and Jenny laid her head on his shoulder, once again giving herself completely to the moment.

The song came to the end for the second time and she lifted her head. "The others will grow impatient. Aren't we supposed to dance with other people?"

Kurt lifted a hand and touched her face. "Do you care, liebchen?"

Her heart jumped as it always did when he called her by his variety of endearments. She knew now it was true, she was his sweetheart, darling, beloved, and so on. It made the effects of his words so much stronger than they had originally been. "No, I don't."

Slowly, he lowered his head, gently touched his lips to hers. Just a brief touch, a promise of things to come later that night.

Eyes drifting closed, Jenny felt him slide his cheek against hers in his established habit. She felt the velvety softness of his skin and shuddered as usual, just as he wanted her to. She slid her face down to the curve of his neck and snuggled there in her favorite position.

Exactly where she belonged.

Swaying together, lost in the music and each other, steeped in their memories, they continued dancing.

* * *

note:  
Unfortunately, we're no longer allowed to answer reviews in text. I obviously love reviews, good or bad, and respond to them enthusiastically. So, if you would like a response, please login or leave an e-mail address. Thank you.

The next one will take place during the wedding as well. Then, it's on to incidents later on..

I'm hard at work on the next story, and will hopefully start posting that one in January, and I'm still working on short-stories for this one. I have three done, one in my notebook, and plans for at least two more. So you'll still be seeing Jenny and Kurt for a while.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	9. An Unexpected Guest

disclaimer: Except Jenny, all characters are the property of Marvel. I expect no monetary benefit from this work of fiction which is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

pre-note: This story takes place during chapter 20 of "Human and the Demon".

* * *

**An Unexpected Guest  
**by Dizi

"This is a very strange party favor." Jessica Drew held up the pretty shoe and wondered if she could find a pair in her size. Though any size would do actually.

"De X-men try to be original, non?" Remy grinned at her, glancing away from the dancing bride and groom.

"I think I'll just go put it with the gifts." She walked away casually. She stepped behind a group watching the dancing couple intently...

... and Silver Sable stepped out. She nodded to the detective turned superheroine as she passed by her, smiling as she watched the former thief do a double take at the woman's greeting.

Looking around, she saw Wolverine on the other side of the room. She strolled to the small side room with the large TV, taking advantage of his absence to satisfay her curiosity about the newlyweds. She hadn't taken the opportunity before because he was to be avoided at all costs.

On the screen Jenny and Kurt were dancing in the kitchen to the same song currently playing in the main room, their dress much more casual to say the least. Someone else might have foudn it touching, but she had never considered herself to be sentimental. She couldn't have said why she was even here. But she had some free time and had heard through channels about the wedding, so why not? Yet she palmed a copy of the video on her way out ten minutes later.

Jumping back, she just missed being run down by three boys. Shaking her head, a slight smile on her lips, she watched them run off to find more mischief, the small pink one giving her an apologetic look.

"Little rambunctious, aren't they?" Steve Rodgers said from behind her. "I'm surprised to see you here, Sable."

"I had some time." She pushed back the long silvery hair which was Silver Sable's trademark, turning to face him.

"Still, I thought you were too busy lately for 'social occasions', as you put it." He persisted.

"I didn't say I had _much _time, but I had enough I thought I'd drop by." Shaking his hand, she added, "Excuse me, I need to powder my nose."

"Of couse," he murmured.

But she felt the eyes of Captain America on her the entire way to the restroom. Closing herself up in a stall, she rested her head against the cool tiles of the wall. Why had she come? It was a foolhardy decision and she was acting the fool. Not paying close enough to her aliases and their known allies was an amatuer mistake. She'd been aware of Captain America's friendly association with Silver Sable but hadn't watched for him. She had to either leave or be more careful.

She splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes. Then she carefully opened the door...

... Robbie Baldwin, Speedball, walked out brash and confident as only a young superhero with his temperament could. More careful it would be. No one really knew what to expect from this one anyway.

He mingled with other guests, laughing at inappropriate times and talking too loud. All in all, being the young man people loved to avoid while still accepting that was the way of young unsophisticated men.

When a lively currently in vogue song started, he pushed his way forward to dance with the bride. Bumping into other dancers and making a spectacle of himself, he played the role to perfection. His partner never batted an eye, though she wouldn't have previously met him.

The song ended, a new one began, and he found himself facing Namorita. She leaned forward, saying loudly to be heard over the music, "You could have told me you were coming."

"I wasn't sure I had anything to wear." He returned with a lopsided grin.

"Just when we start to think you're growning up you backslide." She shook her head in disappointment, walking away presumably to speak to her cousin as she was going in his direction.

Perhaps this particular guise had outlived it's usefulness. He looked around, saw Nick Fury obviously on his way outside to smoke a cigar since he had it in his hand and ready, and ducked behind Ben Grimm...

... Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, former Avenger and currently an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., gracefully avoided being hit in the head by The Thing when he turned around.

"Didn't see ya there," he said.

"Sorry." She waved at him before turning to lose herself in the crowd.

"But Ah just got hold of him," Rogue protested a few feet away.

"His parent are your friends, you get to hold him all the time." Wanda pointed out, holding her hands up to take Zelig. "I only had him for a couple minutes when Scott took him from me. And he's such a good baby. Yes, you are," she cooed at him.

"Perhaps someone who hasn't had a turn should get to hold him." Natasha snatched the child as he leaned away from Rogue before the Scarlet Witch had a chance.

Wanda frowned. "I didn't even know you were here. Much less, that you might be interested in holding a baby."

"Well, you just said how good he is." She wiggled her nose at him and brushed back her short red hair before he could grab it. Timing had alway been a specialty of hers.

"You're good at that." Rogue commented. "He gets hold of mine if Ah'm not careful."

"Oh, I've held a few babies in my time." She smiled secretively and jostled him a bit, whispering to the baby, "We'll just walk around a bit, hmm?"

"I didn't think she even liked babies. She always seemed uncomfortable around them." Wanda said to Rogue, still frowning.

It had been some time since she'd held a baby like this. Not that she'd really missed it, but it was nice. The Scarlet Witch had been right, he did seem to be easy to take care of as long as she kept him away from her hair. As it was currently short, that really wasn't a problem.

She wandered around a bit, murmuring to him occasionally. Everytime someone who knew her well attempted to talk to her, she used him as an excuse to wander some more. Until she thought she couldn't get away with it anymore and saw Wolverine coming her way.

Luckily, he was stopped by Tony Stark, but she felt another change was in order. Which she couldn't do with the child in her arms.

Then she spied the three boys she'd avoided earlier near the food. Perfect, she could lose the child and maybe get a distraction at the same time.

"Hi, boys," she greeted them. "How about one more?"

Their eyes lit up and they took him eagerly. Now another trip to the bathroom was in order since she didn't see anyplace to hide for a few seconds. Halfway there she was distracted though.

"Fraulien," Kurt gave her a friendly, if surprised, smile. "I am sorry ve did not greet you." He gestured to the dancing couples nearby. "Vould you like to dance vith me?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fury and Wolverine watching them and knew she needed to change or leave. But to refuse to dance with the groom would send red flags up throughout the room, wouldn't it? And who was she to refuse to dance with the groom at his wedding reception? "That would be nice."

With a few exceptions, most of the guests were people who were required to move quickly and carefully daily which usually made for excellent dancers. Knowing his history and having observed his dance with his new bride, she had expected no less of Nightcrawler.

Whether he was being polite or was used to it, he didn't indicate in anyway that he had an issue with her subtly directing them to where she wanted to go.

"Fraulien, if you are to continue to avoid your boss, I suggest you move quickly. He is coming zis vay." Kurt smiled again at her as they came to a stop on the other side of the dance floor.

Letting out a low laugh, she replied. "Oh, I intend to, Herr Wagner. I intend to."

His reasoning gave her an excuse to move at a fast clip through the entrance way. Once out of sight of the main room, she practically ran down the short hallway to the exit...

... Tony Stark, the guise the adventure had actually started with, walked out the front door, pulling out a set of keys to a Mercedes-Benz.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road a good five miles before relaxing. If S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else had followed there would have been an indication by now.

At the third red light, Mystique pulled down the visor to check her lipstick, then winked at a little boy staring at her from the backseat of the car in the next lane, her mood now light and carefree.

There was nothing like walking away from a job, not that this was really a job. It was more dangerous for one thing, though that was really just an added spice. Overall, she'd had a good time. She might have generated some suspicion, but had basically left undetected. She had danced with the groom as any mother should at her son's wedding reception, and also with the bride. She even had a souvenir with the theft of the video.

Yes, it felt like a job well done. She might have to do it again sometime.

Now onto other matters. She wondered where she could get a pair of those shoes...

* * *

note:  
I couldn't resist having Mystique go to the wedding. I just couldn't.

The next chapter is already written so it shouldn't be as long of a wait. I'm really sorry about that. Had some beta problems again, but XLF kindly helped me out there and so we got a posting.

Just a quick reminder that if you don't login or leave an email address I can't reply to your reviews.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	10. The Puppy

disclaimer: The X-Men are the property of Marvel, while Jenny belongs to me.

* * *

**The Puppy  
**by Dizi

_(the day before chapter 12 of "Human in a Mutant World") two days before Jenny's 'housewarming' barbeque_

Looking around Bishop nodded in satisfaction. "The house looks good and security will be as good as I can get it by tomorrow. Only one thing left and I'll take care of that for you today."

"The furniture arrives tomorrow. What's left?" Jenny asked with a frown.

"You need a good guard dog. Electronics can only do so much." He explained.

"No." She said emphatically. "Oh, no. I do NOT want a dog in my brand new house messing the place up."

"Logan and I will train it. You won't have to worry about a thing." Bishop continued.

"You're not listening." Jenny raised her voice slightly for emphasis. "No dog."

"A good dog will alert you in case of trouble and be protection at the same time." He acted as though she hadn't spoken.

"You're still not listening." Jenny crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye. "No. Dog."

* * *

_(during chapter 16 of "Human and the Demon") the day Jenny went back home after her extended recovery at the mansion_

"I am not having this argument with you again, Bish." Jenny said, bringing her bags of possessions into the house. "No dog."

"You can see the benefit. You can use the extra protection, especially with Lacy here and a baby soon. Besides," he decided to throw in something a bit more emotional, "every boy needs a dog, and Lacy is having a boy." He nodded to the listening woman.

"I can't believe you're starting this again. I do _not _want a _dog_." She turned to Lacy. "You just rest here and we'll put your things in your room."

Lacy watched Jenny go and looked up at Bishop from the couch. "Tell me more about boys needing a dog."

* * *

_(sometime during chapter 20 of "Human and the Demon") during Kurt and Jenny's wedding reception_

"You know," Bishop said to Kurt as both men watched Jenny dance with Steve Rodgers, "with you going off on your honeymoon the house will be just sitting there. It's a real security risk when people leave a house empty for a long period of time. You could use a good guard dog. I can get you one, it could be a wedding present."

Kurt shook his head, not even looking at the other man. "Jenny has told me of your arguments. She does not vish to have a dog. I am not going to start my marriage by accepting the offer she has been refusing."

"Damn," Bishop muttered under his breath.

* * *

_The day before Zelig's first birthday_

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That-that _thing _you are unsuccessfully hiding under your jacket."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's moving."

"My jacket does not move."

"Whatever's inside it does, and whatever it is, I don't want it in my house." Jenny warned. "Bish? Bishop? Are you listening?"

"I always listen to you, Jenny." he said as he stepped inside the house. A low whine and a soft bark came from under the jacket as he shifted and moved past Jenny.

"You're just not going to do as I say," she said dryly.

"I'm just not going to do as you say," he agreed. "Where's Zelig?"

Jenny stood straight and gave him a hard look. "Don't you _dare _wake him up! Bish? Bishop!" She called to his back as he walked across the livingroom towards the nursery. "This thing is NOT staying!"

Once in the nursery, Bishop took the puppy out and held it up to look it in the eyes. "It's okay, girl. It might take awhile but she'll come around. First step is to win him over." The puppy licked his face excitedly and he petted her until she calmed down. Then he very carefully placed her into the bed with Zelig and sat down in the rocking chair to watch.

The almost one year old didn't stir as the puppy curled up around him and went to sleep.

* * *

_An hour later_

Kurt and Logan walked in with two full bags of ingredients Jenny had needed for Zelig's birthday cake. As the party was for tomorrow, he wasn't sure why they hadn't already had them but, as he was not the one baking it, he was not going to complain. He'd done that once before and had learned never to do it again.

Both men instinctively took defensive stances at the tension in the air. Bishop and Jenny were decorating for the next day but didn't seem to be talking to each other, and anger was positively radiating from her.

He decided to bypass whatever was wrong and ask a safe question. "Zelig is not avake yet?"

That must not have been quite as off topic as he'd intended because Jenny stiffened and said, "Listen."

Kurt tilted his head to listen, not sure what he was listening for but knowing it was connected to his son. He could hear over the baby monitor that the boy was laughing good naturedly and talking in his baby speech, which usually made Jenny laugh too. Confused, he looked to Logan and was surprised the man was trying to keep a straight face. What had the other man heard that he couldn't? And why was Jenny upset when Zelig was so happy?

"Keep listening," she said through gritted teeth, taking the grocery bags and hurrying into the kitchen.

A moment later, a happy bark sounded, followed by a trill of happy laughter from Zelig and Jenny slamming a cabinet door. With wide eyes, Kurt rushed to the nursery.

He was prepared to be indignant on Jenny's behalf. She had made no secret that she didn't want a dog. As her husband, it was his job to support her. He didn't care either way and as she did her decision was final. That's the way it was, and that's how it should be.

However, the sight that met his eyes warmed his heart. It was no wonder Jenny wasn't going in herself. He knew, she knew, they _all _knew, she would feel the same if she saw what he was seeing now.

The puppy was jumping all over the crib, licking Zelig's face and then jumping back. Zelig was crawling from one end of the crib to the other chasing the puppy. Every so often he would succeed in catching it and the puppy would bark, lick the boy into submission, wiggle away, and they would start over.

Kurt watched for at least ten minutes, an indulgent smile on his face. It hadn't taken long for the two to fall in love with each other - Bishop had obviously chosen well. There was no way he could separate them.

He just had no idea how to break it to Jenny, and he considered his options carefully as he walked towards the kitchen.

He found her mixing the cake batter with a vengeance. She didn't look up from the mixing bowl, though he knew she was aware of his presence.

"Liebchen," he said cajolingly, stepping up behind her.

She mixed faster.

"Liebling," he tried again, placing his hands on her shoulders.

And faster.

"Geliebt," he tried a third time, adding a touch of seductiveness to his voice and massaging her shoulders gently.

Jenny didn't think she could go any faster without splashing the batter everywhere, so stopped abruptly, set the bowl down carefully, and gripped the cabinets. Kurt continued to rub her shoulders and the tension slowly drained out of her. "Logan and Bishop vill train her."

She made a disgusted sound at Bishop's name being mentioned, and he knew that was probably not the best way to start. "He has brought food and toys for her. Ve can put in a pet door."

A sigh escaped her, whether from his words or his hands neither was exactly sure.

"He loves her already, Jenny. Ve cannot take her from him. Vhat else can be done?" he said reasonably.

"I know, why do you think I was so mad? He went around me, Kurt, he sabotaged me by going straight to Zelig. I didn't have to see, you can hear it over the monitor." She sighed again and leaned back against him. "I really didn't want a dog."

"Ja, I know." He kissed her temple, and promised rashly. "I vill take care of her. You vill not haf to vorry about a zhing."

She gave him a suspicious look. "You'll clean up after it? I won't have to worry about puddles on the carpet or other nasty surprises?"

"Oh, nien," he swore, "I vill take care of everyzhing."

"Sorry ta interrupt," Logan said, sticking his head in the door, "but we gotta go." He hesitated then said in a rush, "Ya might wanna check on 'em. They been kinda quiet in there."

Jenny closed her eyes and gripped the counter again.

"I vill take care of it," he promised, hurrying from the room.

By the time Jenny had the cake in the oven and the counters clean, she was calm and wondering where her 'men' were. She had expected them to have shown up by now. Passing through the living room, she could hear Kurt cursing in German over the baby monitor and made a mental note to speak to him about it. Zelig was learning to talk and she didn't want such words in his initial vocabulary.

"Ma!" Zelig called cheerfully, when she opened the door.

"Hi, my little man," she laughed. He was standing at the crib rail smiling at her, but that wasn't what had put her in a laughing mood.

On his hands and knees on the floor, Kurt was picking up diaper stuffing, the puppy sitting beside him and wagging its tail. The entire floor was covered in the white fluff and a piece was dangling from the dog's chin. Well, now she knew what the cursing was about and maybe he had an idea why she was against having a dog.

"Hey, sweetie," she cooed to the laughing boy, "are you ready for some juice?" She looked around and continued in the same sweet tone. "Daddy has to go to the store again. Yes, he does."

Kurt gave her a surprised look and paused in his work. Jenny gestured to the empty bag on the floor. "Those were the last of the diapers. I think it was a half full."

Putting more of the fluff in the trash bag before the puppy could get to it, Kurt cursed again.

* * *

_One month later_

"Don't wag your tail at me. I'm mad at you, and I never liked you anyway." Jenny said irritably, scrubbing at the large wet area on the hallway carpet. "I think Kurt went on this mission just to get away from you. You know that, right?"

Far from being contrite for her actions, the puppy wiggled its body happily at the sound of Jenny's voice.

"I thought you were being trained. I was _promised _this wouldn't happen. I am NOT supposed to have to deal with this." She looked up and met the canine's bright eyes. "We have a pet door so you can go outside."

The puppy leapt forward and licked Jenny's face.

"Eeewwww." She swiped at the wet strip with the back of her hand. "You're not even smart enough to run and hide when I find it. _You _are supposed to be protection?"

Jenny dodged when she leapt for her again. "Stupid dog."

* * *

_Later that night_

Thunder sounded with a loud _BOOM _causing the entire house to vibrate and waking Jenny. Hard on its heels came a pitiful howl and Zelig crying simultaneously as both were startled too. She hurried to the nursery to find her son sitting up, huge tears rolling down his face.

"Don't worry, sweetie, Mama's here." She took in the scene as she crossed the room. The puppy was licking the tears away and Zelig had one hand stretched out towards her and the other clutching the dog's fur. He let go in favor of his mother when Jenny reached for him, though.

Rubbing his back soothingly, Jenny murmured, "You can sleep with me tonight." She walked slowly back to her bedroom, swaying in the manner she has used to calm him since he was first born, and he laid his head sleepily on her shoulder.

Thunder sounded again and duel whimpers came from her shoulder and her feet. Jenny groaned as she realized the puppy had followed them.

"Go away. You are _not _sleeping in my bed." she told her, and put from her mind the sorrowful look in the doggy eyes and the way she whined pitifully. "No. I mean it, little boys only."

Jenny put Zelig in the middle of the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers around them and tucking him protectively against her.

The rain pounding on the roof quickly lulled them both to sleep, so she didn't notice the slight bounce on the bed as the puppy jumped up on it. Somewhere inside she did feel her nose her way under the covers and snuggle against Jenny's arm wrapped around Zelig.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Jenny peeked in the living room to be sure Kurt was fully involved playing with Zelig, before quietly walking to the pantry. Reaching behind the Moonpies, oatmeal, and baby biscuits she pulled out the pouch of doggie treats.

She took one out and held it up so the dog could see it. "Alright, do your trick. Dance for me."

Tail thumping, the excited canine stood on her hind legs, forepaws in the air, and slowly turned in a circle twice.

"Good girl," Jenny crooned, ruffling the dog's fur s she gave her the treat. "See? It's not so hard."

* * *

_Two days later_

Zelig crawled into the grass after the little ball Kurt had been throwing for the dog moments earlier. Reaching it, he sat down with a plop and picked it up with both hands. With all his might he threw the ball, making it land a few feet away.

The dog, still really just a puppy, ran after it and nudged it back to him with her nose. He laughed in delight and reached for the ball to do it again.

"So ya still ain't even named her?" Logan asked incredulously from the picnic table where he, Kurt, and Bishop watched the antics a few yards away.

Kurt shook his head. "Everytime I suggest somezhing Jenny says it does not fit or valks avay."

"Well, Zelig isn't going to like it but we should get busy with her." Bishop grabbed the leash from the table. Walking to the dog, he clipped it to her collar and started to pull her to the middle of the yard, making the boy howl in anger.

Digging her paws in the grass, she struggled to go back to Zelig and the ball.

Bishop sternly said, "Come," and tapped her on the nose with two fingers.

She yelped and jumped, causing the collar to pull around her throat and yelp again, Zelig screaming and crying the whole time.

The screen door slamming behind her, Jenny rushed outside to find out what the commotion was. Placing her hands on her hips, she demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

Looking at her in surprise, Bishop said, "It's time for her training. She's-"

"You let her go and leave my dog alone." Jenny interrupted, glaring at him.

Shocked, Kurt and Logan watched Bishop silently remove the leash.

Still glaring, now at all three men, Jenny picked up Zelig, who patted her face and said "Gaagle." She went to the backdoor, paused, snapped her fingers, and said "Girl."

Girl gave them a haughty look as she preceded Jenny inside.

"Guess she's got a name after all." Logan said in a low voice. "An' her trainin's comin' along great."

* * *

note: I've had some family issues and been really involved in the new stories. There is more to come here but I can no longer promise to post regularly (obviously). I will continue to post this story and will hopefully start the next story end of January or sometime February. 

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	11. Finding Liese: Part 1

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. Except for Jenny, Liese, and Zelig who are mine (and in Liese's case Elizabeth Robbins).

* * *

**Finding Liese:  
Part 1**  
by Dizi

The door slammed behind her as Jenny walked out of the bar. It was earlier than usual because she was just filling in, but was slow enough that she felt she wasn't really needed and was going home.

She just had to wait for her ride. Just waiting. Kurt wouldn't be happy with her for waiting outside but she had a roaring headache and had needed air. It shouldn't take him long to get there anyway.

Leaning against the wall, she breathed in the cool night air. Relaxed her mind and body. Smiled when she realized that this meant she'd get to spend the evening with her guys.

Suddenly, she straightened. She'd heard something. She listened carefully, then shrugged and relaxed.

The sound came again.

Looking around, Jenny didn't see anything and cocked her head to the side, listening.

There, she heard it. This time she was able to follow the sound to the back of the building where the trash bins were, but hesitated. She knew better than to go into the darkness back there. Even if nothing happened, Kurt would kill her. Not to mention the gripe session everyone else would have at her expense.

But that sound... Now she was closer she could identify it better. It was muffled and sounded like a whining or crying, she wasn't sure, but... She had to check it out.

Staring into the darkness, she tried to let her eyes adjust. When the sound came again, she knew it was a whimper and stepped forward, still hesitant.

Moving slowly, Jenny almost tripped over the box. Seeing it at the last second, she kicked it accidentally and her eyes widened when the sound came again, from _inside _the box. She relaxed slightly, thinking someone had decided to get rid of some kittens or something.

Picking up the box, she took it into the light, opened it, pulled out a blanket laying on top, and stared.

It wasn't a kitten.

It was a baby. A beautiful baby. The pale green skin was slightly visible in the street light as well as the small bright red tufts of hair.

Her eyes flared with anger, but she quickly buried it. This wasn't the time.

She picked the baby up and cuddled it against her, covered it with the blanket. The small body curled against her, seeking warmth from the cold night air. Jenny felt another surge of anger that someone could so callously throw a baby away. Simultaneously, her heart was breaking at the way the child shivered against her.

It was so small, only a newborn. And it was cold, so cold. So helpless and alone.

Warmed by Jenny's body heat, the baby's shivering was slowing and it stopped whimpering. Jenny kissed its soft cheek and the baby curled closer against her. Her heart opened and she felt tears pricking her eyes.

It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. Someone hadn't wanted a mutant for a baby. She just didn't understand, had never understood such things. How could someone do this? Just leave such a beautiful little baby? Their own child? How?

"Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll take care of you." she whispered her promise, meaning it with everything she was.

* * *

"The cold had a detrimental effect as well as the manner in which the child was packed, so to speak, in the box. From the description Jenny provided, she might well have smothered..."

Hank continued speaking but Kurt wasn't really listening, his attention focused on Jenny standing over the newborn baby.

She was singing a lullaby while stroking a hand over the bright red curls. Whenever she stopped, the baby would stir and whimper. So she didn't stop.

Jenny had walked away when Hank had started his explanation, and Kurt had wanted to back away from the banked rage in her eyes. She became angry very seldom, but he had never seen this level in her before. She was almost shaking with it, but he preferred the anger to the heartbreak he knew she was also feeling.

He understood completely. His own mother had abandoned and left him to die only hours after his birth. She had been similarly angry on his behalf when she found out but not nearly this bad. God help them if Jenny ever found the ones who did this.

Realizing Hank had stopped talking, Kurt said quietly, "She has not let ze child out of her sight since she found her."

"Child services will need to be informed." Hank warned, also looking at Jenny. "I will make the telephone call if you prefer."

Not answering, Kurt walked over to Jenny. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them absently in a longtime habit. She leaned into him, accepting the comfort he offered.

"Hank has said he vill call ze authorities." he whispered. When she didn't respond, he said, "She is very lucky, she vould have died if you had not found her. It is hard to believe someone vould do zis to a baby."

"No, it's not." Jenny said sadly. "We both know that. Babies are abandoned all the time, we hear it in the news. A mutant baby being abandoned is almost expected these days."

He reached out a hand and touched the small green curled fist. "I vill pray to God for her and whoever did zis."

Never looking away for the baby, Jenny said, "I'm not letting her go."

"Vhat?" He looked at her, not sure he'd heard her correctly. He had known she was upset but didn't realize she was thinking of the future.

"I'm not letting her go," she repeated. "I found her, she's mine."

"Jenny, ve cannot simply keep her. She does not belong to us," he said reasonably. "She is not a kitten or stray dog."

"Exactly. Look at that box, you don't abandon a baby like you would a litter of kittens." Her voice shook with the bitter words. "If her family loved her they wouldn't have left her to die in that alley."

"Jenny..."

"No. They threw her away with the trash. She's public property now and I'm claiming her." Jenny looked up and met his eyes. "You can talk to whoever you need to - Charles, Warren, whoever, I don't care - but someone better find some way to fix it. She's not going back to someone who left her to die. We both know what could happen to her in some children's shelter, if they even put her in one near other babies and aren't afraid she'll contaminate them. Remember the nurse that was found last year smothering mutant babies? No, I won't have it. I'm NOT letting her go."

He looked at her face, resolute and strong, then back at the small bundle the baby had been wrapped in, almost smothering her. If the cold hadn't killed her the blankets would have smothered her, Hank had said.

He knew Jenny was right, the child was unwanted. No, that was wrong; she was wanted. Not by her own, not by her family, her mother or father. She was wanted by Jenny.

Jenny was still looking at him, her eyes full of an old deep pain. "I'm not letting her go. She's mine now."

"Nein." He put his arm around her and ran a finger down the baby's cheek. "She is ours."

* * *

note:  
Part1 and Part2 are actually kinda short but I felt that they deserved a separation asthere is adistinctly differnt feel to them. Or at least I think there is. Liese is a character that was created by Elizabeth Robbins at the end of "Second Chances" where Jenny, Kurt, and Liese 'guest star'. Liese deserved her own short-story as it was her creation that made me come up with the story "Human and the Demon" in the first place.

I have a confession to make in that I had planned to put another story in here but I got stuck on it and really didn't like it when I read over it again. As I was writing it for my brother and he didn't like it either, I gave up. So there is going to be one less of the stories originally planned for "Demon's Kind". I'm very sorry but it just didn't work. The last one is really long so that kinda makes up for it.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	12. Finding Liese: Part 2

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. Except for Jenny, Liese, and Zelig who are mine (and in Liese's case Elizabeth Robbins).

* * *

**Finding Liese:  
Part 2**  
by Dizi

"Dad?" Zelig watched his father change the baby's diaper while she held onto his tail.

"Ja?" Kurt concentrated on the wiggling baby. It had been a long time since he had done this, but it was coming back.

Fascinated, Zelig watched the process. "Are we really going to keep her?"

Looking down at his son, Kurt remembered how small he had been and how much he had been loved even before he was born. His mother had given her life for him, while this new baby hadn't been wanted. Such different circumstances, yet both would have a home with him and Jenny. One way or the other.

"She vill be ours." he confirmed. "Uncle Charles and Uncle Warren have contacted ze lawyer to start proceedings."

"Uncle Hank says she'll be able to breathe under water," the boy said enthusiastically. "That means she'll be able to get my ball when it goes in the lake."

Chuckling, Kurt nodded. "Zat is possible."

"She's my sister now, right? Can I help name her?" Zelig reached a hand toward the baby.

Finally getting the diaper on properly, Kurt watched him touch her bright hair. "I zink ve vould like your help."

"I'm going to get Uncle Scott to let me use his computer," he said, running to the doorway where Jenny stood taking in the scene. "Mom! I'm going to help name my sister!"

"I heard, that's lovely. No running." She warned with a smile.

Watching him go, she walked over to Kurt and her new daughter, still clutching his tail in her small hand. "He took that well. I was worried."

"She vill be able to get his ball from ze lake." Kurt laughed softly.

"Oh, joy. Then he and Bishop can throw it in again next time Girl is here."

* * *

"Uncle Scott! Uncle Scott!" Zelig ran into his favorite uncle's office, forgetting his mother's warning. "Will you help me find some names for my new sister?"

"You talked to your mom?" Scott scooted his chair over and booted up the computer.

"Dad said it's alright and Mom knows." He was practically jumping with excitement.

"Okay, then. What kind of name do you want?" Scott asked while bringing up the search engine.

"Do you think they'd like one like mine?"

"I don't think they'd like a little girl to be named 'Zelig'." Carefully, he kept his face straight. The news about the abandoned baby had run through the mansion and Scott, along with everyone else, was happy for the whole family.

"This is serious, Uncle Scott." Zelig admonished, looking over his shoulder at the screen. "Mom said my mother thought I was blessed to find Mom and Dad. I think my sister was too. Do you think we can find a name like that?"

"Let's see."

* * *

"I found it! I found it!" Zelig skidded to a stop in the med-lab.

"Sshhh!" Kurt knelt down in front of him. "Do not scare her. Ve must be quiet."

Blinking, the boy looked at his mother feeding his sister a bottle.

"Vhat did you find?" Standing, he placed his arm around Zelig's small shoulders.

"I found her name." he whispered, looking up at his father. "I found my new sister's name."

"Ve need to discuss it." Kurt cautioned.

"You'll like it." he promised hopefully. "It's German, like mine, and it's similar to mine."

"Being like yours is not ze important zing. It must fit her."

"It does." the boy insisted. "It means 'beloved by God', and God must have loved her a lot to give her to us because we want her when her mom and dad didn't."

"That sounds perfect." Jenny reached out a hand to him. "What's her name?"

"Liese." Zelig beamed and kissed Liese's cheek.

* * *

note:  
Wasn't that just so sweet? Don't ya just love both those kids? Well, I do. I see so much potential in them. However, they -like Jenny - at this point will remain secondary characters. No matter what it seems like right now. Even if you don't see them, know that I have them in mind if you see a scene with a group of kids at the mansion or something like that. Just picture them right in there because that's what _I'm_ doing.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	13. Vacation

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. Except for Jenny, Liese, and Zelig who are mine (and in Liese's case Elizabeth Robbins).

* * *

**Vacation  
**by Dizi

The salty air, the warm sunshine, birds flying over head, soft sand, and lots of peace and quiet. Jenny decided the beach was the most wonderful place on Earth. There were other benefits as well, mainly her husband running around in a little bitty speedo. Life was good and vacation was better.

With a contented sigh, she snuggled up against the length of Kurt's body on the blanket spread over the sand. "It's so nice of Warren to let us stay at his place. I couldn't believe it when he said it was alright to bring the kids here."

"Having a friend with a private beach is good, ja? I am not sure he realized ve meant to bring Marcus and Rashaun as vell." He added dryly.

"But he didn't object when he found out. We couldn't just leave them behind. School doesn't start for another three weeks. It wouldn't have been right to have them stay there so soon because we wanted to go on vacation. What would they have thought?"

"Do not vorry, liebchen. Warren understood."

"Speaking of the boys. What are they doing?" She raised her head to look in the direction they were going in when she layed down.

"Trying to get Rashaun in ze vater. Ze ocean makes him nervous." Kurt grimaced. Rashaun was a cityboy through and through. He'd made progress but just being off the streets of New York City make him nervous.

"Maybe it would be better for him to go with Liese." Jenny suggested.

"Have a girl teach him to swim?" Kurt mocked. "His pride vould not take zat. Zhey are fine. It is not ze boys you are vorried about."

"Maybe she's too young to be out there on her own. She's only five." She stared out over the water where her little girl went as soon as she could.

"Exactly. She is five. Ze communicator has a range of thirty miles. Liese cannot get too far out on her own. Ve chose ze beach for her. Ve cannot keep her on ze sand vhen zhere is ze ocean right zhere, and none of us swim vell enough to keep up vith her."

"You're right. I know you're right. But she's my little girl and I can't help it." Her brow cleared. "Sooner or later she'll get hungry for those hot dogs we promised her. She'll be back then, I know."

"You see?" Kurt patted her arm. "Do not vorry. She is having ze time of her life."

* * *

Though young, Liese was ever mindful of her father's many gentle warnings to keep the very grown up comm-badge on her person. Her Uncle Hank had worked very hard to make it. He had explained that it would work in the salt water, allowed for a wider range than usual, and when activated would show her the way to her parents. She didn't really understand what all that meant but they showed her how to activate it and find her way home if she got scared. All that just for her, because she was special.

She quickly decided she loved the ocean. Liese was born to be in the water - with her gills and webbed feet and hands, that was literal. The lake on school grounds was nice but it was nothing compared to this. The lake had no currents and not nearly so much life. She had never seen so many different kinds of fish.

She also had never had the chance to swim so far without having to turn back.

And swim she did. The freedom of the ocean gave her the opportunity to find out just how fast she could go as she followed schools of fish further than she realized. Helped by those currents she fell in love with, it was much faster than she or her parents could have known. That speed caused her to go a much greater distance.

She couldn't have known that she had gone outside the range of the communicator within forty-five minutes of getting in the water.

She was just having fun.

* * *

"Don't tell me to 'stay calm'!" Jenny shouted. "She left at noon and it's now seven o'clock! My daughter is lost in the damn ocean! It's not the time to be calm!"

Kurt didn't have anything good to say to that. He was worried too. Terrified, to be honest. As Jenny had been solid as a rock in the beginning while he panicked, it was understood that it was now her turn.

It was possible she hadn't understood the situation right away. Kurt knew how the special communicators worked better than she did and how much Hank had tested the devices to be sure they wouldn't fail. It was supposed to show the direction Liese was in. When it didn't, he had started frantically teleporting up and down the coastline hoping to catch the signal.

While he did, Jenny watched the boys and called the mansion. Scott, Jean, Logan, and Hank's arrival within less than an hour told her how serious it was. If she hadn't been taking care of the boys, she would have broken down sooner. Now the boys had been sent to their room, she felt free to let loose.

"Logan is searching nearby areas for her scent, Scott is out in a boat trying to get ze signal, and Hank is attempting to make a device with greater range and sensitivity. Ve are doing all ve can." He tried to reassure her.

"I don't care! This was _your _idea!" she screamed. "She's out there all alone! Just find my baby!"

Refraining from saying it had been _their _idea and he loved Liese just as much as she did, Kurt simply nodded and teleported to the beach to ask Jean about Scott's progress.

* * *

Unknown to those looking for her, Liese wasn't alone. There was a boy with her.

At first she was confused. No one had ever told her there were _people _living in the ocean. He didn't talk like she or anyone she knew did. After many tries to both of their delight, she could talk in the same _way_, but not the same _language. _So they still couldn't understand each other.

Neither minded. He seemed fascinated by her green skin and compared it to his blue often. She found it funny to meet someone with blue skin but no fur like Uncle Hank or her daddy. They held up their hands and feet seeing both the differences and how much they were the same. He was much more nervous than she was because he had never seen anyone who looked different. For her, the amazing thing was how much alike they were. Words weren't needed.

Or they weren't needed _then_. About the time Liese became hungry and activated the com-badge, she learned the importance of words. That lesson was learned when she found she couldn't find her way back.

Her newfound friend did what any child would do at her distress. He took her to his parents.

It was clear they did not know what to make of her. At thier child's pleading and the girl's wailing, they did their best. They held her as she cried, trying to sooth her. They offered her food and became confused when she cried harder. No matter how they tried they couldn't console her.

Liese thought they were nice, but they weren't her mommy and daddy. Her parents knew she couldn't eat her fish friends. She was tired and hungry and she wanted to go home. Why wouldn't they take her home? Why couldn't they understand?

She liked the ocean, she really did, but she just wasn't having fun anymore.

* * *

Alone after Kurt left, Jenny collapsed onto the couch in the spacious livingroom of Warren's beach house, letting the tears flow. She knew she'd been unfair to Kurt. It was just another reason to cry.

Liese had been so excited by the trip, she hadn't had the heart to try to hold her back. Her daughter was a lonely little girl whose main friends were the fish in the lake. They had brought in girls to their home before, not just boys, but they were always older. There were children Liese's age on their block but their parents kept them away from the Wagner household as though they were afraid her being a mutant was contagious - Jenny had always thought it was a good thing they didn't know she was the only normal human living there.

With everyone assuring her the com-badges would give Liese freedom in the water without them having to worry, she had pushed aside what she considered normal motherly concerns. Now, she couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless in relation to her children. There wasn't even anything she could do to help.

Maybe she needed someone to talk to. If you knew superheros, weren't they the best ones to call when you needed help? But she already had the X-Men and they were looking. She needed someone to talk to that wasn't personally involved. Someone close enough to the superhero community that she wouldn't feel out of place talking to them. Someone who might possibly understand.

Her head snapped up. Jenny _did _know someone like that! He had lived through enough crises with _his _group that he might know exactly what to do. Or what to say, anyway.

Wiping her eyes, Jenny got out the little address book she kept in her purse. She dialed the number quickly before she changed her mind about involving him.

At the sound of his kind voice, Jenny burst into tears again. "Oh, Jarvis, my baby is lost!"

* * *

Edwin Jarvis had recognized a kindred spirit in Jenny when she had lived with the X-Men years before. Learning of her position by means of which he had never explained to her, he had sent the first email that had begun their communications. They had often worried together about the men and women they considered in their charge. Even he, who had been doing it for much longer, sometimes needed someone to talk to. Now, when Jenny needed help, he was quite willing to do all he could.

In calling him, Jenny set off a chain of events she didn't know she had the power to do. Jarvis knew everyone and everyone knew Jarvis. The superhero community was small and exclusive, but they didn't often ask each other for help. Jarvis didn't feel their constraints.

He knew the best one to request assistance of in this situation was Namor the Submariner. However, he also knew Namor was currently out of touch. He had to settle for leaving a message with his company for him.

In less time than could be believed, Hank McCoy had help improving and duplicating his technology in the form of Hank Pym and Reed Richards. The duplicates were sent out with various Avengers and the remaining members of the Fantastic Four in other vehicles out on the sea alongside Scott and the rest of the X-Men who had since arrived. Later, those duplicates were replaced with the improvements.

At Jarvis's influence, the majority of the superheros on the east coast were looking for Jenny's lost little girl.

* * *

It had taken a long time for the ocean-dwellers to calm Liese down at all. They had finally gotten her to eat some seaweed with the help of their son. The next problem was finding out what to do with her.

Their hearts had softened towards her but they couldn't see just keeping her. She was simply too alien for them. Their people didn't take well to outsiders of their own species. They didn't even know what species she was. Complications of this nature, in their opinion, was why they had leaders. Though they felt a measure of guilt for it, they turned her over to the head of their tribe.

The tribe leader had the same opinions they did. He didn't spend enough time with her for his heart to soften, but almost immediately sent her on to those appointed to deal with things not related to everyday life. That was why they had a Counsel of Elders, a Chancellor, and - when they chose to acknowledge him or vice versa - a Prince. By his point of view, the tribe leader was not shunting responsibility away from himself but to those best suited for it. He was in fact doing what he thought was best for the strange child.

He was in no way being cruel in sending Liese in the opposite direction from those looking for her.

* * *

Unwilling to face the activity on the beach, Jenny stayed inside for a long time. Lost in her despair, she might have stayed on the couch until someone was brave enough to bring word of their progress. But she had forgotten the boys.

Rashaun hadn't wanted to leave the bedroom, but Marcus had insisted as his stomach was growling. Due to previous children hoarding food, the Wagner's had rules against getting into the refrigerator without permission. Neither boy had really wanted to disturb Jenny though. They weren't scared of her per se, but had never been this close to a crisis. Zelig, by reason of being her son, was chosen as their spokesman.

"Mom?" He approached her cautiously with the other two a safe distance away. "We're hungry. You don't have to cook or anything. We can have sandwiches."

Staring at him blankly, it took Jenny a moment to take in what he said. Moving faster than he had ever seen her do before, she suddenly had her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Crushed against her, he whispered while hugging her back, "They'll find her, Mom. I know they will."

Letting go, Jenny smiled, surprised she could. "Yes, they will. And you don't have to make your own dinner. "

Thinking of all the people outside looking for her daughter, she found she had something to do, which was something she had desperately needed. Jenny made sandwiches by the dozen. Leaving the boys inside after denying their request to help - she felt the need to know exactly where they were - she went outside to deliver her offerings.

The food was gratefully accepted by all, but she didn't see the person she was looking for. At first, she hadn't realized she was looking for him. Her husband was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't blame him for avoiding her. Unable to be still, she wandered up and down the beach, trying to stay out of everyone's way yet not wanting to go back inside after the food was gone.

In fact, Kurt wasn't avoiding her at all. He didn't know she'd come outside.

By the time more help had arrived, he had exhausted himself by again teleporting uselessly up and down the coast. His worry had eventually made him a hindrance to the efforts of the others. As an X-Man, Kurt had been on many missions, but one of his children had never been the focus of one and he wasn't handling it well. Finally, he had gone off to a dark and lonely outcropping of rocks. There he stared over the water and prayed.

That was where Jenny found him. Upon getting within a few feet of him, she stopped, hesitating. She knew he would forgive her, that was his way. But she didn't think she deserved immediate forgiveness right now.

With an instinct born of almost twelve years of marriage, he knew she was there. Not saying a word, Kurt held a hand out to her. Doubts gone, Jenny instantly took it. They needed each other.

As he pulled her down beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she said simply, "I'm sorry."

Feeling more hopeful than he had since he realized Liese was missing, Kurt responded in kind, "I know."

About a dozen yards back, Logan nodded to himself and continued to watch over them.

* * *

Of all the assistance he provided, Edwin Jarvis's first act was his most effective. Only it wasn't Namor who received the information. Knowing he frequently wasn't available, there were contingencies in place in his company for such events. Any messages labeled important were passed on to the one person he most trusted: his cousin Kymeara, previously known as Namorita.

Kymeara received notice of the emergency fairly quickly. The time it took to get to her Atlantean home was not quick. Understanding the danger the child was in, she bypassed joining her peers to go straight there.

It was her hope Namor would be close by the city. Kymeara had no illusions about her role in the undersea society. Men ruled. A strong female, which she was, had been known to rise in power in the past, but she had followed the human side of her ancestry too much for that to be true for her. She would have to request aid of the Counsel of Elders and the Chancellor for the search. Namor, though Prince in name only, had more influence with them than she did and they were more likely to help if he asked in his commanding and arrogant way. She had no illusions about him either.

Ten minutes after her arrival, Kymeara was pacing in a private meeting room adjoining the large majestic Counsel Chamber. No one seemed to know Namor's whereabouts, and the Counsel and the Chancellor were busy with a matter they were unwilling to put aside for her.

She tried not to think about the poor lost little girl. The ocean was a very large place with many hidden dangers, as those who lived there knew very well. Someone who didn't know, a five-year-old... Imagining all the things that could happen turned her stomach.

A child crying in the other room didn't help her stay focused on the problem. She needed to think about how to find her, not the other possibilities. The sounds were a huge distraction. Hearing this little girl scream for her parents make her think of the other one doing the same. She didn't need to hear how hungry she was and how she couldn't sleep without her daddy tucking her in.

Suddenly, Kymeara stopped her pacing, standing utterly still. Her eyes went wide as she strained to listen to the words being said above the babble of men's voices. She almost couldn't take it in. It wasn't _what _was being said but _how_. The child in the Counsel Chamber was speaking _English_! In the Atlantean manner, but still English!

Striding to the double doors, she flung them open. Ignoring indignant protests, she pushed through the gathered men surrounding the girl. Kneeling in front of a green-skinned, red-haired, amber-eyed child, she knew she was seeing the little girl the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men were searching so earnestly for.

Softly, in the most gentle tone she had ever used, she said, "Liese?"

The force with which Liese threw herself into her arms almost made Kymeara fall backward. The hope in the young voice almost broke her heart. "Will you take me to my mommy and daddy?"

They left holding hands and the Counsel of Elders along with the Chancellor sighed in relief.

* * *

Still tucked against Kurt's side where she had spent the rest of the night, Jenny had fallen asleep. The first rays of sunlight were coming over the horizon when com-badges went off everywhere. The one attached to Kurt's shirt woke her up.

Someone had informed the boys - or they had seen the changes in demeanor from the large windows of the beach house - and joined Jenny and Kurt at the 'command center' on the beach.

The boat assigned to Gambit, Hawkeye, and the Invisible Woman was speeding towards the coast. As soon as it was in sight Kurt grabbed Jenny by the waist and teleported them onto it. Liese was in their arms within seconds, Kymeara receiving tearful thanks.

Thumb in her mouth, her father's tail clutched in her hand as when she was a babe, and her mother's arms around her, Liese slept through Jenny and Kurt thanking all for their help. She slept through the many people touching her and exclaiming how happy they were to have her back with her family. She slept through the demobilization as they all went to their individual homes to get some sleep.

Liese was unaware of her parents bringing her to their own bed because they didn't want to let her go, or of the boys looking in on them from time to time for reassurance. She slept until two in the afternoon when she woke up hungry and asked for her promised hot dogs.

But when she was rested and her stomach full, Liese made the mistake of asking when she could go back into the ocean.

Jenny and Kurt exchanged horrified looks. They promptly declared the vacation was over. They were on their way home by four.

* * *

Two weeks went by as the Wagner home went back to normal. Marcus, Rashaun, and Zelig prepared to start school at Xavier's. Jenny and Kurt decided to devote a few years strictly to Liese and didn't make arrangements to bring in more children as they usually would have.

Liese sulked over being homebound the whole time.

Going back to work, Jenny declared to Harry it was less stressful there than on vacation.

It was on her second day off after their return that Kurt took all four children to the mansion. He felt Jenny needed some time alone - which he himself would get with his teammates looking after the children. The three boys were excited so they could claim their rooms and Liese was just happy to be in water that wasn't in a kiddie pool or bathtub, even if the last was very small in comparison to where she really wanted to be.

So Jenny was alone when a limousine pulled up in front of her house. With her music blaring, she didn't at first hear the ringing of the doorbell. Once she did and saw the car outside, she didn't hurry thinking it was Warren.

Seeing it wasn't, her friendly smile faded under his disapproval. Jenny didn't know him well, having only meeting him briefly at her wedding, but she recognized Namor immediately. He wasn't happy.

"Do you have any idea the danger your daughter was in?" He demanded. "Do you think the ocean is a playground?"

"No - I mean, yes." she stammered. Horrible images flashed through her mind helped by the oceanographic documentaries Liese had been watching recently instead of cartoons. "I-I do know it's dangerous and I don't think it's a playground."

"Yet you allowed your child to treat it as such. You did not teach her of these dangers nor the basics of getting around in the sea environment." He said disdainfully. "Did you believe she would just know these things?"

"No, we didn't think she would-" she protested.

"That is obvious." Namor scorned her attempted defense. "You have a special child born to be in two worlds and you have denied her one of them."

"We haven't denied her anything!" Jenny was becoming angry. "We intend to keep her home until-"

"That is the last thing you should do!" He exploded. "Now you deny her destiny! She is a living bridge between human and mer! You found a way to contact us when her life was in danger but did not bother to do so for her _way _of life. This is unacceptable."

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I have spoken to my cousin and all those who met your daughter. We have come to the conclusion that as you are not able to teach her the things she needs to learn then we will endeavor to do so. As time permits, Kymeara and I will teach her the Atlantean language. In time as we are able and Liese's schooling permits, we will take her to our home so she can learn other aspects of our way of life. I am taking her under my wing and she will learn what no other airbreather has before. Here are mine and Kymeara's cards." Namor held out two business cards and waited for Jenny to take them. "We expect to hear from you to arrange times for your daughter's lessons."

Jenny stared at the cards as he swept from her home. She wasn't sure if she liked him but acknowledged to herself - even as she determined she never would to him - that he might have a point. And he was willing to put himself out for Liese. She could accept a lot for that reason.

Before the limousine was out of sight of the house, Jenny was talking to Kymeara. She already knew she liked _her_.

Someday Liese might be able to see her little friend from the ocean again. Maybe next time they would have a real conversation.

* * *

note:  
A couple people asked about the age difference between Zelig and Liese. There is about seven years difference between them.

This story came about quite a while ago through IM's between Elizabeth Robbins and I. It's not quite how we first talked about it (the other version was pretty funny) but I feel this way has a seriousness about it that the topic deserves. I really tried to make it funny and there are elements of humor but someone's child being lost is too serious for it to really be funny and I just couldn't do it that way. I give her at least (probably more) half credit for this one. Not to mention that she came up with Liese in the first place. We even picked out her name together.

For any Namor and Namorita fans out there, I have to apologize for any details I may have gotten wrong. It's been a very long time since I read 'The New Warriors' and Namor books. I did take a few liberties but while researching Atlantis and the Atlanteans I think I got a good feel for them. Most of that research, by the way, came from It's a wonderful source and very informative if anyone is interested. I did not mention the name of Namor's company because I couldn't remember it and couldn't find a reference naming it. Sorry. It seems to be seen as a small footnote of his history whereas I thought of it as a major turning point for him. As for Namorita, of all her incarnations I have always like Kymeara best so use that one. I know she's no longer blue, but I don't really care. That's how I think of her because she was still blue when I stopped buying the books for financial reasons.

As you can see, I decided to work in that Jenny and Kurt were taking in other children. I deliberately didn't go into too much detail about Marcus and Rashaun because I tend to get attached to characters I do that with. Look at Lacy. She was originally supposed to just leave the baby with them and have a minor role but she just grew. Kinda like Jenny did originally. So there won't be anymore on Marcus and Rashaun.

There is only one more to "Demon's Kind" and it's long like this one is. I expect to post it next week about the same time.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	14. Family Matters

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

pre-note: This story will switch from 1st person to 3rd person pov, then it will go back to first. . Sorry but it started out 1st but I felt I needed more and what I wanted to do required 3rd.

* * *

**Family Matters  
**by Dizi

_Though I have given birth, no one would describe me as the maternal type, not even me. The one time I tried to raise a child, she wasn't mine and the results weren't the best. _

_Despite these facts, I have from time to time made mistakes and found myself with child. Believe it or not, while in this condition I have always held affection for my unborn child - in my own way. It just never seems to last long past the birth. _

_I do however hold some pride in that _most _of my offspring have turned out well - including the woman who for a time called me "Mama" - but it was no thanks to me. Recently, I have become very aware of just how well in the son I admit I tried to kill for my own survival. His choices would never have been mine, but he is a man a mother can be proud of. If I could be called that._

_Over the years, I have watched him and his wife. I have spoken to her and the two children they are raising as their own in many different guises. I have seen them together do something I never could and never cared to, except that once. _

_They are raising two children to be happy, secure in their abilities, and accepting of who they are. _

_Now I have come to a decision about my immediate future, and I can only hope they are everything they seem to be._

* * *

"Liese!" Jenny called. "It's time to go home!"

"Mommy, can I stay? Pleeeeaasse?" the little green-skinned girl begged once she had run to the mansion's backdoor. "I been good. Look, I kept my clothes on."

"I can see that." Jenny said, trying to keep her face straight. It was unusual for her daughter to keep her clothes on while close to a body of water. The water dripping from said clothes was testament that they had indeed stayed on, even as Liese had gone to her favorite spot at the bottom of the lake. "But Mommy wants to go home and there's no one to take care of you right now."

"Unka Wolvie will take care of me." She volunteered, ready for this response. "He said I could stay with them whenever I wanted."

"I know he did," Jenny said, barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes, "but Aunt Jubes isn't feeling well so I don't think it's a good idea today." She had expected Liese's face to scrunch up in a typical 'I don't want to' expression but instead she changed tactics.

"Can my new friend come over then?" Liese asked, again with a begging tone.

Surprised, Jenny looked around, "What new friend?"

"That one." Liese pointed back toward the lake and a little blond-haired girl. "Please, Mommy? I want to show her my friends at home."

Knowing she was referring to the large fifty-gallon aquarium filled with fish in her bedroom, Jenny looked at her eager face, and her heart squeezed a bit. Liese didn't have many friends and was always looking for a new one of any species. If she had found one that walked on land, Jenny wasn't going to get in their way. "We'll have to talk to her parents and you have to ask Daddy, too."

Squealing happily, Liese gave her a hug and ran back towards the other girl, shouting, "Mommy said yes and Daddy always does, so you just have to ask your Mommy and Daddy!"

* * *

"You know it's very telling when our daughter doesn't feel the need to actually _ask _you for permission." Jenny commented to Kurt two weeks later. "She knows you'll say yes."

"Zat is vhy I have you," he chuckled. "So I do not have to say no."

"How about we change that around every once in a while? I'll say yes and you say no."

"Vhat? And confuse ze children?" he asked in feigned shock. "Zhey vould not know vhat to do."

"Exactly." Jenny replied. "They are getting way too good at manipulating us."

"You vould have said yes, too. It is nice Liese has a friend othzer zen Namor and ze Atlanteans." He smiled. "Ve both like Michelle."

"You're probably right." Jenny leaned back against the pillows and watched him slide between the sheets. "Are the girls asleep?"

"Ja, zhey vere out as soon as zhey vent to bed." Kurt draped one arm around her shoulders and moved his tail suggestively up her leg. "Vhich only took an hour to accomplish."

"Really? You're getting better at it. Last time Michelle stayed over it took two hours." Her hands trailed up his chest teasingly.

"Ah, geliebt, you know vhat it does to me vhen you speak of my parenting skills." He said as he gently took her ear between his teeth.

"Why, Mr. Wagner, I do believe you're right." She whispered just before she kissed him heatedly.

They sprang apart at the knock on the bedroom door. "Daddy? Michelle's sick." came Liese's worried voice.

"She probably ate too much popcorn vhen zhey vatched 'Ze Little Mermaid'." With a sigh, Kurt slid back out of bed. "Or perhaps it vas ze ice-cream and pickles during 'Finding Nemo'."

Pushing the bathroom door open to find the little girl retching over the toilet, he got her a glass of water and a washcloth. "Zere, liebchen. Do you feel better now?"

"Mr. Wagner," she panted, and he froze in shock as her body started to change. "It'll be a good long while before I feel better." Mystique finished.

In the blink of an eye, he closed the door and assumed a fighting stance, which didn't ease as she again started vomiting.

"You can stand there all you want," she gasped finally. "But I'm not getting up from here for a long time. Why don't you go reassure Liese that 'Michelle' is alright?" Her face went pale and she gripped the toilet bowl again.

He hesitated before making a decision. He wanted to get his family away from her. Leaving the glass and washcloth on the floor beside her, he quietly left the room.

Still trying to catch her breath, Mystique looked at them before again throwing up.

* * *

Sitting on the side of the bed, Jenny was holding a scared Liese. "It's alright, sweetie. Daddy will take care of Michelle. You'll see, she'll be just fine. Okay?"

Her eyes filled with tears, she nodded mutely against her mother's shoulder.

Jenny looked up as Kurt came back. "How's Michelle doing? Should I call her parents?"

He shook his head slightly. "Liese, I vant you to put on your robe and house shoes. You are going to see your Aunt Rogue and Uncle Remy."

Surprised at his tone, she ran from the room to do his bidding.

Meeting his eyes, Jenny knew she was no longer looking at her husband but the X-Man Nightcrawler. "What's wrong?"

"She is not Michelle. She is my mothzer, Mystique. I vill call for ze othzers. I vant you both avay from her." He was already going towards the door to the living room so as to be out of Liese's hearing while he used the phone.

"I'll get dressed." Jenny reassured him.

Once he was gone, she quickly did as she'd promised, but the whole time she could hear the sounds coming from the bathroom.

She tried to ignore it, knew she should. This was the woman who had tried to kill her husband when he was only a few hours old. She had raged about this woman, had hated her from the moment she knew of her existence. This person had obviously played them for fools and toyed with her daughter's affections. Any one of these actions was unforgivable and the woman did not deserve her sympathy.

But if those sounds were any indication, then she wouldn't be in any condition to move, much less be a threat, and she wanted to see her.

* * *

Mystique had emptied her stomach and was in the midst of dry heaves. She had accidentally knocked over the glass when she had tried to get a drink with shaking fingers, so was kneeling in a puddle of water. Vowing silently 'Never again', she didn't have the energy to jump when a gentle hand wiped her face with a cool washcloth, only letting out a pitiful moan that was in no way fake.

"Why are you here?" Jenny asked, continuing to wipe her face.

"I made a mistake," Mystique whispered. "I shouldn't have come."

"No, but you did and you had a reason. Was it because you're sick?"

She didn't answer right away, closing her eyes and relaxing under Jenny's ministrations. "I was at your wedding. Not sure why, but I felt like I should be there."

"Hope you had a good time." Jenny said dryly, glad she hadn't known.

"I didn't go expecting to have fun, but it was nice." She thought since she had started that she might as well finish. In for a penny, in for a pound. "I've also met Zelig. He's a good boy."

"Yes, he is." Jenny's throat was tight. The woman had invaded their life. "I understand he takes after his biological father."

"I don't think that's it. You're his mother in all the ways that matter. You're a good mother, better than I could ever be."

This wasn't what Jenny had expected to hear. "Do you need a doctor?"

Laughing harshly, Mystique said, "I have a doctor, but there's nothing he can do. I'm not sick the way you mean. I'm pregnant. Morning sickness is just part of it. It's never been mornings for me, though." She took a deep shuddering breath as nausea rolled through her again. "You should be grateful you don't have to go through this."

Unable to speak, Jenny put a towel on the floor and refilled the water glass before leaving.

* * *

"Godammit! What the hell were ya doin'?" Logan demanded.

Kurt stood with his arms crossed and Jenny knew he was too angry to speak, just as he had been since she walked out of the bathroom in their home almost an hour ago, at least not in front of an audience anyway. Now they were in the mansion's war-room, and perhaps by the time they were done he would understand her actions.

"What more could she do then that she didn't have the opportunity to do before?" Jenny asked reasonably. "I know the kind of person she is. You don't need to go over it again. She couldn't have been faking that she was sick all that time, and anyone throwing up _that _much couldn't be a threat."

"You don't know that, Jenny." Scott said heatedly. "No one knows what she's capable of."

Before she could answer that one, there was a knock on the war-room door. Hesitantly, Zelig peeked inside. At twelve he was as tall as Jenny and still growing. "Mom? Aunt Jubes said you wanted to see me."

Kurt stiffened, becoming visibly angrier, and Scott asked irritably, "Can it wait until after we're done?"

Looking to his mother, Zelig didn't answer. He was now going to the school, living in the dormitory, since he had manifested three months before. Scott was both his favorite uncle and in charge of him, but Jenny was still his mother. He knew better than to go against her.

Holding a hand out to him, Jenny then drew Zelig against her side. "He should be here. He's old enough to understand and it's no longer just X-Men business. It's family business."

"You are letting her get to you!" Kurt burst out, unable to hold back any longer.

"Maybe," Jenny agreed, "but not like you think. I-"

"Und now you put Zelig in danger! Ve don't know vhat her agenda is!" He continued as though she hadn't spoken.

"That's why I had to talk to her! Did you even think to stop and ask? She said-" Jenny tried to explain but he interrupted again.

"Nein! I do not vant to know! You may have played into her hands! Perhaps she knew she could make you feel sorry for her!"

_If the woman had thought _that _she was way off the mark_, Jenny thought to herself and said incredulously, "Don't you think I know that? She's your mother and-"

"Und she ist insane!" Kurt's voice had gotten louder each time he spoke. It was now echoing throughout the room. "I do not vant her near my vife and children!"

"Neither do I!" Jenny's voice was just as loud as his. "But it's a little late for that!"

"Because you vent against my vishes and now you have bring in our son!"

"She's pregnant!" Jenny shouted, stunning him into silence.

His eyes wide, Zelig hadn't been able to take his eyes off his parents. He had never seen them so angry before, especially at each other. Usually if one of them was upset the other was calm and soothing. If it were he or Liese in trouble, the angry one would walk away leaving the calmer one to deal with the problem. Both of them this upset at the same time meant it was _really _bad. "Uncle Scott?" he asked in a low tone. "Dad has a mother? What's bad about that? And why is Liese here? Where is Michelle? Wasn't she spending the night? Liese was really excited about it."

Though he spoke quietly and not to them, Kurt and Jenny heard him clearly. His words both calmed and added a different tension to their mixed emotions.

"He should not be here. Ve already must explain to Liese." Kurt was working hard to control his rage.

"She said she has spoken to him too, Kurt. He deserves to be here." Jenny was just as angry, but for different reasons. "Liese has been betrayed on a level we don't know the extent of yet, and we know nothing about Zelig's experience. After I learned that, did you really expect me to stay out of it?"

"You haf been hurt too many times in ze past." His anger was no longer directed at her. "I do not vant my mothzer to be ze cause of more."

"I don't want this to hurt you either, but we have to know." Jenny cupped his face in both hands.

Kurt looked at his son staring at them. Then he looked back to his wife. "Ve will see, and zen ve vill decide vhat to do. As a family, not just X-Men."

Logan and Scott exchanged glances, both silently agreeing. The X-Men were family, and this was a family matter.

* * *

Hank brought Mystique in a little while later. "Along with a normal pregnancy test, I performed a sonogram and was also able to hear a fetal heartbeat. In my best medical opinion, by all evidence she is indeed with child."

All eyes turned to Mystique who sat in the chair apparently calm. If true, she was the only one who was.

"So why exactly did you come to us?" Jenny finally broke the silence. Despite his earlier promise, Kurt glared at her. She ignored it, waiting for a response.

"I thought you would understand that by now." Mystique said with some surprise.

"Explain fer those of us not in the know." Wolverine growled. "Tell us why ya felt the need ta play with a lonely little girl's head."

"I did nothing of the sort," she denied. "I _was _her friend and am willing to continue to be. She doesn't need to know the rest."

"Ja, she does," Kurt said stiffly. "Ve vill not lie to her."

"I'm not saying you should, but to both of us Michelle is just as real as any of you."

"And me?" Zelig inserted. "Mom said you told her you talked to me too."

"That's all we did, talk. I was a substitute teacher when you were in public school in the second grade, Mrs. Wylie." Briefly, she changed to an older woman with greying hair and pretty green eyes, then back again.

"I remember you. You were the nicest sub we had that year. But I don't remember what we talked about." He admitted this while glancing at his father. He could tell he was getting angry again.

"You mostly talked about your dog and your sister," she told him with a smile, then added in an undertone, "and your Uncle Scott."

"You still haven't told us why." Jenny laid a hand on Zelig's arm. Girl had died the year before when she was hit by a car and he still mourned her. Besides which, she knew Kurt didn't want him interacting with his 'mother'.

"Because I wanted to know what you were like." Mystique shrugged. "I didn't see any other way to find out objectively."

"No, I don't mean before. Now, why did you come now? What did you hope to find?"

Mystique stared at the table, not answering immediately. "You know, I didn't think I'd like you, Jenny. You're human, and I've met few humans I like. You're the first human who I've found to be a point in favor of Xavier's dream." She said it thoughtfully. "Of course, it could be the people I meet aren't the best slice of humanity, but most would say I'm not a good example of a mutant either."

"You can say that again," Scott muttered.

"You're changing the subject." Jenny's voice was mild, her face expressionless.

"Not really. You see, I already knew the kind of person my son is, but I couldn't be sure about you. You seem just too good to be true. I'm still not entirely sure you're not." She paused. "But you are one thing I will probably never be and never really care to in the long run. You are a good mother."

"You expect us to believe you care?" Kurt spat out.

"Whether you believe or not, right now I do care about this baby. That will probably change, but at this moment it's the truth." There was something in the way she said it which made them believe her - not really conviction but something.

"So you're looking for... what?" Scott asked cautiously. "A safe place to stay while you're pregnant?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Stay here? Me? No, thank you. None of us would be able to stand that. No, I have a safe-house arranged. Like I said, I want what is best for my child." Laughter gone, Mystique's yellow eyes caught and held Jenny's suddenly. "That's not me. It's you."

Jenny's expression didn't change. "When are you due?"

"About five and a half months, maybe." She shrugged. "The doctors aren't completely sure."

Nodding and touching Kurt's clenched fist, Jenny promised only what she felt she could. "We'll discuss it."

"Of course, I understand. Take your time." Focusing on the room in general, Mystique said politely, "Could I possibly get some crackers or dry toast?"

* * *

"She is not to be trusted. You know zis." Kurt said it wearily.

"Neither have most of the kids we've taken in over the years." Jenny argued. "And before you say anything about _that_, remember you chose to bring them into our home too. The only reason we don't have anyone now is because we decided to devote some time strictly to Liese. But, Kurt, you have to see the situation has changed."

Ignoring a protesting Logan, Jubilee had come in to report Liese had fallen asleep and stayed to support Jenny. "I think it's important to remember you're not bringing in Mystique. You're accepting a new baby."

"Exactly," Jenny agreed. "A baby who is your brother or sister."

"A baby who could turn out ta be another Graydon Creed." Logan grunted.

"Who might have turned out different if he had been given to people who cared more about him." Jubilee shot back.

Scott inserted hastily, not wanting those two to really get into it. They didn't have that kind of time. "I don't buy that she cares so much and I don't like that she's been in contact with the kids. Are you sure you don't remember anything else, Zelig?"

"Honest, Uncle Scott, I don't think I'd remember at all if she hadn't turned into Mrs. Wylie." Zelig said in confusion. "She was just a nice teacher. I had no idea she was anything else."

"Don't worry about it, son." Hearing the doubt in the boy's voice, Scott was sorry he had asked.

"I told ya he shouldn'ta gone ta public school or ya shoulda let me smell his teachers." Logan's face had a fierce scowl which was getting worse by the second.

"That didn't help with Liese." Jenny said hotly. She had been the one to insist on public school to let him learn about the other side. "She met Michelle here on the grounds."

"We're getting off topic." Jubilee didn't want Logan to go ballistic. He was still angry about Liese.

"Ve do not know zat she will stay avay if she gives us ze baby. If ve accept it, she could stay part of our lives. I do _not _vant zat." Kurt's fingers were threaded in Jenny's and he held her hand tight.

"Oh, honey, I know." Jenny agreed with him. She understood his concerns, but she was also thinking of him. "But can you live with yourself if you say no? Down the road, you would feel guilty and it would be too late to take it back. Do you want to take the chance the child would end up like so many children we see? Lost and alone?"

Before he could think of a reply, Zelig caused everyone to look at him by offering, "I-I'll come home and help take care of the baby."

It had been his dream to live at the mansion, to be with other mutants and closer to his extended family. He loved being closer to Scott and Bishop on a daily basis, soaking up all they taught him. That he was making such an offer said a lot.

"Nein," Kurt said gently, proud of this son they had raised. "Zat vill not be necessary. Ve haf not yet turned avay a child in need, und ve vill not now."

* * *

"You need to understand we're not doing this for you," Jenny began cautiously.

"I would not think otherwise. You don't know me and would probably feel the same if you did." Though Mystique spoke in a humble way, there was a note of relief.

"We'll want it to be legal and will provide you our lawyer's information."

"Whatever is necessary."

"There are to be no more games with our children, including this one. No exception." Jenny was firm. This was something everyone had agreed was most important.

Mystique said quickly, "Agreed."

Too quickly for Jenny. "Whatever dealings you may have with the X-Men does not include our children. I won't have another one toyed with."

"Zelig was not harmed by my interest," she protested.

"Just knowing he opened up to someone who was a potential danger has made him doubt himself."

"But that could be true of anyone, a real Mrs. Wylie could be a serial killer for all you know." Mystique sounded reasonable and looked ready to sit back and argue her point.

"This ain't philosophy. We want yer word," Logan growled.

"And would you trust me to keep it?" Mystique asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. "I will say I regret any pain Liese may feel and it was not my intention to harm her or anyone else by my actions. If circumstances had been different I would have made contact another way and Michelle would have moved. It would have been only a normal childhood experience."

Kurt looked as though he were about to explode, and Jenny repeated, "No more games with the children."

"No games," Mystique agreed, adding to herself privately that she hadn't considered it a game in the first place so she was free to continue. It was a good thing they weren't aware of the other times.

"Do you have plans for how to deliver the baby?" Jubilee asked. It was one thing they hadn't been able to discuss without her.

"Unless things change, I'll have it at a private hospital and simply call you to pick it up. I've never actually gone through the legal system for such a matter, but I would think everything would be settled by then." She frowned, unsure.

"We want to be kept updated as to your progress and any possible complications. We'll also need your medical history, for the future health of the baby." Jenny added the last quickly foreseeing the other woman protesting giving out that information. "The first thing pediatricians ask is the parent's history."

"I'll have it sent along with the progress reports. Anything else?"

"I think those are the main things." Jenny looked at everyone else to be sure. Kurt was looking stoic and Zelig she wasn't sure about, but both would talk to her about what they were thinking later.

"Then I'll call periodically. Don't change your cell phone number." Mystique stood as if to leave, then hesitated. "I would like to speak to Liese before I go."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jenny sent a significant look Logan and Kurt's way.

"You intend to explain things to her and I think it might be good for her to hear it from me." Mystique explained.

"Ya ain't gettin' anywhere near that girl." Logan stood threateningly.

"I didn't ask you." She dismissed him, saying to Jenny, "It can be a supervised visit."

Jenny didn't think to give approval without her husband's consent. This was a touchy subject as it was. "Kurt?"

"I... I vill leave zis decision to you, geliebt. My judgement is not ze best now."

Squeezing his hand, she nodded and thought for a moment. He probably wouldn't like it, but neither of them had been looking forward to explaining 'Michelle' to Liese and she would take any help offered. "Jubes, will you call Rogue and let her know we're coming? She might want to get rid of Remy for a little while. Earlier he was acting snarly just like Logan."

* * *

"Liese?" Jenny gently shook her daughter's shoulder. The girl immediately woke up. "Sweetheart, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

At a sound, Liese looked past her mother and quickly sat up. "Michelle! Are you all better now?"

Jenny frowned but decided to see how it went before interfering.

"Not exactly, but I'm not getting sick right now. I have to tell you something." 'Michelle' sat on the end of the bed. "Remember how you said once that you were glad I was your friend?"

"You're my best friend." Liese agreed immediately.

"I want you to know that I liked being your friend very much, but I can't be anymore. I'm not what you think. You see," Mystique continued, changing mid-sentence, "I wanted to know you and your mom and dad. But I have to leave now."

"You're not Michelle?" Liese sounded confused.

"She's part of me, maybe one of the best parts."

"Oh." Liese was used to having adults or children much older than herself as companions and had lived her whole life surrounded by mutants. To have Michelle turn out to be both didn't seem that unusual to her - just more of the same. "Why do you have to go?"

"I'm going to have a baby, so I have to go somewhere safe until after it's born." She laid a hand on her stomach, whether self-conscious or to make a point.

"Will you come back after?"

"No, I can't, I don't belong here. The baby will, though. It'll be your new brother or sister. I'm sure you'll love each other very much."

Liese's bright amber eyes became shiny with unshed tears. There were many people in her life. They loved her and she knew it, but this was the first person she had really talked to and she felt had accepted her completely. She didn't count her family, which all the other adults really were. "But I want you to come back, too."

"Liese, I'm not always a nice person. It's best this way, really. Someday, you'll have real friends. People who understand you and accept you just as you are, and who won't go away. Hopefully, people your own age."

"Like the Atlantis people?" Liese asked eagerly, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know, but it will happen. You'll need to be patient and wait for it. Don't be so eager you accept everyone you see, they won't all be able to appreciate the special girl you are. Can you wait? Can you do that for me, as your friend?"

"I'll try." Liese threw her arms around her, letting the tears flow freely. "I'll miss you."

For a few seconds, Mystique hugged her back. "Liese, you don't really know me, no one does, and someday you'll understand that you don't want to." Carefully, she set the child away from her. "I have to go. Don't forget, Liese. Wait for it."

"Okay." Still crying the girl cuddled against her mother.

Just before leaving the room, Mystique looked back.

Jenny met her eyes one last time, mouthing, "Thank you."

Nodding, she left.

* * *

Almost six months later, a neighbor raking the leaves next door to the Wagner home watched Liese run out the door, followed at a more sedate pace by Zelig.

Kurt was helping Jenny out of the car, a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms while the little girl shouted in excitement. "Is he here? Is my new brother here? The one Michelle promised?"

"Ja, you must be quiet to not vake him." Kurt smiled, picking her up so she could see. "His mothzer named him Simon."

With a smile of his own, the neighbor waved to them. Once the door had shut behind the happy family, Mystique set down the rake and walked away.

* * *

_I am not a good mother. I really don't want to be and it's been very rare that I have regretted that._

_However, if I had been capable of it, even by a small measure, I might have gone to the next stage. I think I could have handled that one. I might have enjoyed it. _That _I do regret._

_I could have been a good grandmother. _

_Maybe, someday, I can be. _

_Or maybe just the nice little old lady that lives down the street who they all love. I could be that, too._

* * *

note:  
Did she continue to "interfere" in their lives? Well, as they will never know for sure neither will we. But I like to think she followed up and at least kept track of them. 

This is the last short-story connected to "Human and the Demon". Some of the characters will show up in other stories but those are not to be considered sequels. There will be a sequel with Hank as the central character but it will be awhile as I am working on several others right now. But it _will _come. Promise.

I kept waiting to be inspired to a new title for the story based on Bobby but it never happened. So I hope to be posting "Ordinary People" within the next couple weeks. I expect to always post on Wednesday or Thursday. If that changes I will let you know in author's notes or on my bio.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
